Soul Of Steel
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: AU.Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. Originally meant to be a MM & David story but turned out more of a Emma one
1. Chapter 1

**Soul of steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" **

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

Chapter 1:

The phone rang and a man's worst fear came true. David dragged his feet back to his car. He shot the car's door and then collapsed on the steerinwheel. This couldn't be happening again. He was being called back and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Harder than accepting it, telling his wife, and saying goodbye to his children.

Once he got home, the mere sight of the children's toys scattered everywhere made him dizzy. He first saw Bran who apparently had decided to call it a night early. David leaned to kiss his forehead making the boy's eyes flutter open

"Hi daddy" Bran said tiredly. He motioned for his father to pick him up

"Oh you are home" Mary told her husband welcoming him with a bright smile "I was wondering what had taken you so long"

"I just got caught up at work" David shrugged kissing her and placing Bran on the kitchen counter "How was your day?"

"Good" Mary was setting up the table "Michael has something he's been meaning to tell you all day"

"Come here you little rat!" Emma was chasing her brother all the way down the stairs "you are dead!" Michael outran Emma and hid himself behind David.

"Dad! Help! She's gone bunkers!" The little one screamed as he evaded her fists

"What's going on?" Mary asked

"He went into my room and was messing everything up!"

"Did not!" Michael spat at her, still behind his father

"Did too!" Emma argued "he's not allowed in there"

"Michael" David said finally "I think you owe Emma an apology"

"That is not fair!" Michael complained crossing his arms across his chest "You are always on her side!"

"This is not about taking sides" Mary said sternly "Now be a good boy and do what your father tells you"

"Sorry" Michael said looking down to the ground and then to his father. Emma just nodded and hugged him

"See?" Mary said sweetly "Now you two go ahead and wash your hands" both children nodded and disapeared.

"I am always so happy when you come home" Mary said leaning closer to the oven where dinner was almost ready

Those eyes killed him so he just wrapped his arms around her growing belly "I love you"

"I love you too" She turned around to look straight into his deep blue eyes "Is everything okay?"

"Sure" he said quickly "I am just tired"

"Come on" Mary took his hand pulled him to the couch "You close your eyes for a second while I get the kids"

"Okay" David forced hmself to smile all dinner long.

"Daddy!" Michael said "Did you hear what I said?" Of course he had heard him. He had been chosen to play Prince Charming on the school play. A play he wasn't going to get a chance to see.

"Do you kiss the girl?" Emma asked her brother who shot her a dirty look

"I kiss no girls!" The 5 year old said indignatly "I play with swords!"

"Well, Prince Charming also kisses Snow White to free her from the Queen's curse" Emma pointed out "That's why she marries him, isn't mom?" Mary offered Emma a smile "See?" David's heart sank. He watched his family have dinner and laugh and he just wanted to go and hide.

"Sweetheart?" Mary's voice brought him back.

"Yeah?" David asked shaking his nead "I am sorry, I doze off for a bit there"

"Dad?" Emma asked curiously "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes sweetie, why wouldn't I be? I have a lot on my mind, that's all" David gave his daughter a reassuring smile.

"So?" Mary asked Michael "I will start on your Prince Charming costume right away" David smiled at her enthusiasm "Maybe dad could be my model? I always think he looks quite charming"

"Yes dear" David said "But remember, you have to make it extra small or he won't fit on it"

**ONCE UPON A TIME **

"Don't you think I don't know something is bothering you" Mary said as they got ready for bed "I am your wife, I know when something is wrong"

"Nothing is" David said sitting on the bed "But I do have to give in into your persistence" Mary shot him a dirty look. Guilt washed all over David. He had to tell her. He was running out of time.

"David" Mary said touching his cheek "Stop playing games and please be honest with me"

He rethought for a second how to play his cards "Looks like I won't be making it to that play after all" was all he managed to say "I…"

"Please tell me is not what I think it is" Mary begged. Her face was full of fear as she watched him nod. "When?"

"Three days time" David said slowly "I must report to base on Sunday" Mary couldn't believe this was happening all over again. She had feared of this day ever since he had returned home 3 years ago. Brandon was merely a baby when he had gotten home and now she was going to have to go throughanother pregnancy all by herself. "Mary?"

"What are we going to tell the kids?" was all she said. She didn't count on Emma listening to her parent's conversation. She had known something was wrong. She just had a super power for that sort of thing.

"No!" Emma burst into the room in tears "Don't go daddy!" David was on his feet in time to catch her. Her beautiful hair on her face "dad?"

"Hey" David placed her hair behind her ear "Em, look at me"

"If you go, I'll wont ever talk to you again" Emma said it with bitterness in her voice. David smiled.

"You don't mean that" David glanced at his wife "I know this is hard, for you more than the boys but I need you to be here and help your mother while I am gone"

"Dad is coming back Emma" Mary said standing next to her husband who now had Emma in his arms "He always comes back to us"

"Because he is a hero" Emma said more calmly "Like Prince Charming"

"Just like Prince Charming" Mary Margaret agreed cleaning Emma's tears with her thumb. Emma smiled.

"That's right" David said placing her down "And whenever you feel sad and you miss me" her father placed a hand in her heart "You just remember I always have you in my mind"

"And in your heart?" Emma said looking deeply into her father's blue eyes.

"More than anywhere else" David agreed hugging Emma once more and kissing her forehead.

**ONCE UPON A TIME **

"Mary Margaret?" Granny found the young mother sitting by herself at the dinner "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Mary said enjoying the taste of her hot cocoa "I was just thinking"

"Emma told Ruby about David" Granny said sitting next to Mary and taking her hand "I am so sorry, it must be so hard on you with the kids and everything. You don't hesitate to ask for anything"

"Thank you" Mary said. She wasn't sure if she could ask Granny if she could by some magical potion keep David home. "Am I just going to take it one day at a time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul of steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" **

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

Chapter 2:

"Are you sure you want us all here?" Granny asked Mary Margaret as they got the dinner ready for the party "This should be a private time for you and the children"

"David wants the kids to be surrounded by people they care about. We care about" Mary said "He was the one insisting we did this"

"So?" Ruby and Alexandra sat with Emma in a near table "Are you going to be going away with your mom like last time?" Emma bit her bottom lip. She remembered that 3 years ago when David was on duty Emma was shifted with her brothers to her grandmother's house.

"Don't know" Emma shrugged sadly "I guess"

"Hey girls" Mary Margaret leaned closer to the table. As close as her pregnant belly would let her "Anyone of you want pie?" Ruby and Alexandra were already covered in chocolate while Emma's cake remained untouched "Sweetie are you feeling sick?"

Emma pouted. She couldn't get how everyone was like nothing was happening in the next few days, but her mother couldn't fool her. Mary Margaret had been crying all night, she had now come to terms of her husband's obligations. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Daddy?" Michael sat on David's lap as he watched Mary talk to the girls "Are you sad?" David looked down at his son "Cause you have to go?"

"Yeah" David rested his chin on Michael's head "But I will be home before you know it"

"But you won't come to my play" Michael stated.

"No" David tried to smile "But I have asked Uncle Sean to record everything for when I get home"

"Wish you didn't have to go" Michael had known David was going since that morning and the more he thought about him not going to be there for his play depressed him even more"

"Me too buddy" David said "Me too"

"Emma" David appeared a moment later taking Mary's place on the table "Hey" Emma hadn't even turned to look at her father. She was playing hard again. David kneeled on the side by the side of the table so his face wasn't above Emma's.

"Why is everyone acting like this is okay?" Emma questioned David without taking her eyes from the table "Why is everyone so okay?"

"They are not" David said sadly touching her chin "They are just trying to make things easier for mom and you guys"

"Well they suck!" Emma pushed David away and ran away from the table. David sighed as he watched Emma disappear inside the kitchen followed by Ruby and Alexandria, who gave David a nice smile and trailed after their friend.

"Remind me again where that kid gets that temper from?" Sean asked David placing a hand on his shoulder "I can't imagine if it was me going man, you must be…"

"Furious?" David turned to Sean "I just, feel worse because I them suffer, specially Emma"

"She thinks you are not coming back" Sean added. "She understands more than she did 3 years ago"

"I might not come back" David said gasping "Emma knows that is a possibility"

"Don't say that" Sean looked at him sternly "Even if she believed it, which she doesn't, you better come back or I will go drag you home I" David chuckled bitterly "I mean it"

"If you don't kill him I will" Mary said taking his hand "You can't just go and knock somebody up and then expect me to do this on my own" David saw the sadness behind her smile "I tried to talk to Emma but it would take a troll to get her out of that closet"

"Go away!" Emma spat at the knock on the door. She raised her head to see Ruby and Alexandra looking at her "I am not opening that door"

"I think you should Emma" Ruby said "you don't know what grandma keeps in here"

"It's better than being out there" Emma told her friends "When I grow up, I will be president and destroy the military"

"Emma?" David's voice was sweet "Honey please open the door"

"We are all sad about daddy going!" Michael echoed "You shouldn't be mad at him!"

"Em" Mary begged as well "Come on, come out"

"Maybe we can kick the door down?" Sean suggested. In that moment the door clicked open but only Ruby and Alexandria came out.

"Stubborn kid you got there" Leroy told David "I will take her out if I were you; there is no way she's getting out of there"

"Emma" Davis's voice was a bit hard now. Emma hardly saw her father get upset and it wasn't the best side of him when he did.

Emma walked out of there. Her eyes red and puffy, she just wanted this to be over. She just wanted this to stop being so hard. David was now kneeling at her level. The little girl jumped into her father's arms.

"I love you" David told her his voice cracking "And I am sorry that this is happening to you again Em, trust me if I could do something about it I would.

**There it is! I just love Emma/David moments. David will be going next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul of steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" **

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

Chapter 3:

EMMA'S POV.

I wasn't good at saying goodbye. I was the last person to ever say goodbye. I just didn't like the idea of what that meant.

When the day finally came for my dad to leave I just waited for him to come to me. I didn't want to be the one to take the first step. "Emms?" He knocked on my room's door. "Can I come in?" I found myself curled up in the bed. Simply nodding.

"How long?" I asked. He sighed and placed an arm around me. "Maybe you can do something so you don't go?"

"Matter of minutes. Half an hour tops" He felt silent "And no. There is nothing I can do, it wouldn't be fair to the other people leaving their families now would it?"

"No" I said burying my face on his shirt "What about the baby?" I could see the sadness on his face. My question had been one dad had evaded for the last three days. "Will they let you go when Mom has the baby?" He waved his head.

"Maybe I will be home before it's born" Dad and Mom had decided not to find out the sex of the baby as to be surprised but I knew it would be a boy. Just knew it.

"No you wont" I admitted "Even if you try"

"No I wont" Dad smiled up at me and lifted my chin "Guess you'll have to give Mom and the baby a big kiss from me"

"Yeah" I said simply "Be careful daddy"

"I will" I smiled at him once more. Our eyes met. Green against blue. Out of all my siblings I was the one who had inherited my mother's eyes. Michael had blue eyes while Bran had light brown. A mix between green and blue, I thought. I wondered what color the new baby...

"Dad?" I said seriously. He looked at me. "What is going to happen when the baby comes? What are we going to do without you?" He lowered his head. His blue eyes turned a little darker as he ran a hand trough his hair.

"I don't know sweetie, but you'll manage, cause Mom has you" Dad looked nervously at me. He had been avoiding the baby topic even with Mom. We were silent for a while "We still don't have a name"

"Nope" I said simply "But we will, right?" I had heard them both talking about names. Before this all started. The one I liked better was Sebastian. Just liked it. Like the little crab in The Little Mermaid. Dad said it be weird for a child to be named like that, but Mom liked it. Had a sense of royalty she had said.

"Come on" Dad said after a couple minutes had passed. I took his hand and we walked out of the room. We found Mom and the boys cuddled up in the living room reading a story. My parents looked at each other like they knew it was time. Mom stood up the best she could and walked towards us. A bus in the distance approached since there was no airport. I urged my brothers to follow them outside.

* * *

><p>MARY MARGARET'S POV.<p>

I just watched as my fears all come true. I looked at my children and then back at my husband. He kissed me sweetly as he took his bag and placed it on his back. David picked Bran up. our little boy wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned his head against his father. I touched the little boy's cheek.

"Here" Michael touched David's leg. He held a small leather bag we had forgotten about. David knelt at his level. Still holding Bran.

"Thanks buddy" Michael had tears in his eyes as he searched for something inside his pockets. It was a small toy soldier. "Is that for me?" Michael nodded, unable to speak. He took it and placed it safetly on the leather bag. Michael turned around so David wouldn't see him cry but he just lfted his chin. "It's okay to be sad"

"He will come back before you know it" Emma said placing a hand on her brother's back "He always does" He placed Bran down and picked Michael up kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry" David said sweetly "You don't have to worry, I will always find my way home"

"Cause you are a hero" Michael said against his neck "You are just like Prince Charming"

"With sword and all" I told him sweetly.

"And whenever you feel like you miss me" David told Michael when he looked straight into his eyes again. Blue against blue. "You can talk to me. No matter where I am, I will always know you are with me and no matter how scared I am, I will know that you are always with me"

"Okay" Michael smiled cleaning the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. as David put him down Emma walked closer to her father. "Love you daddy"

"Me too, my brave little Prince" David said sweetly.

"I will take care of them" She said determined. "I will"

"I know" David said simply touching her cheek. Emma's eyes filled up with tears. This was the second time she had been forced to say goodbye to her father and she seemed like she was holding it together when she finally broke picked her up effortlessly.

"Sh..." David whispered feeling the warm tears from her eyes soak his shirt "It's okay baby girl... my sweet Emma"

"I love you daddy" Emma whispered.

"I do too" David placed a lock of Emma's hair behind her ear "So, so much" When he finally put her down I was holding Bran in my arms. Even at three he knew it was time to say goodbye so I passed him on to David. "You be a good boy okay?"

"Kay" Bran said simply sucking his thumb nerviously "Miss you daddy"

"I know, I will miss you too buddy" David kissed Bran's forehead. "Love you so much"

"Here" David placed Bran down and Emma took her brother's hand. Still sucking his thumb he held a small baby blanket I had been holding. Bran handed the small piece of cloth to him.

"For you" He said simply "Keep you safe"

"Thanks Bran" David was now breaking. I knew he was trying to hold back the tears. I knew he had chosen to say goodbye to the kids first because I had asked him to. The bus was now here. This was it.

"I love you" I said simply facing him. I began to trace with my finger the scar on his chin "I love you"

"I Love you too" He said as he hugged me. My tears were more evident now that were so close. I inhaled his scent so that I wouldn't forget. I didn't want to.

"No matter where we go" I whispered.

"We will always find each other" He kissed me sweetly "You dont have to worry, I will always find you"

"I know" It was time for him to go. We both knew it. Sorrow took over and I knew he could sense it "We never agreed on a name" I said motioning to my growing belly. He leaned to place both hands on my stomach. We both felt he baby kick making us smile.

"I know you'll make the right choice" He assured me kissing my belly. He didnt care if everyone was watching, as far as we knew we were alone. "I will love it no matter what"

* * *

><p>DAVID'S POV.<p>

As I kissed my wife one last time she touched my chin. Our eyes locked together one last time. My children waved goodbye as I made my way into the bus. I watched it pull away and finally the tears took their turn in my eyes. My fingers traced Bran's small blanket as I closed my eyes. Into the unknown, but I somehow knew I would be safe.

**There it is! Hope you liked the way I wrote this! Can't wait for tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul of steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" **

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

Chapter 4:

David walked inside the bus as he watched his wife and children disapear in front of him. with one last glance he took a seat next to another man about his age. The man turned around.

"Hi man" He said extending his hand for him to shake "Your family?" He said refering of the scene that had taken place moments before. David nodded. "It must have been hard, I dont have any kids myself but I'd love to"

"They are something else" David smiled "Really, the best thing I've ever done"

"I have no doubt about it" the man said "I'm Ray, by the way, Ray Jones"

"David Nolan" David smiled "Nice to meet you"

"A pleasure, but I just wished it would have been under diferent circunstances" Ray said sadly.

"Yeah" David said looking outside the window "Me too"

* * *

><p>The next day went by as usual, Mary Margaret took the kids to their respective classes and then went to her own class. She loved being a teacher and was terribly sad about the fact that in the next week or so she would have to leave them because of maternity leave.<p>

"Emma?" A familiar voice called the blonde girl, but it wasnt Ruby or Alexandra. August.

"Hi" She said with a quick smile as he sat on the chair next to her.

"Are you okay?" August asked sensing the coldness in her voice. Emma was never cold unless something was wrong.

"Yeah" Emma lied making him give her a puzzled look.

"Emma" August said firmly "Are you sure?" Emma tried to seem strong but she then noticed tears on her cheeks "Emma, please dont cry"

"My dad had to go again" Emma said quietly "And my mom is really really sad, I know she tries to look like she is not sad, but I know she is lying, I always know when someone is lying"

"Oh" August said sadly. He touched Emma's hand softly "Is there something I can do?" Emma smiled.

"Not really" She sniffed cleaning the tears from her eyes. August smiled back at her. "But thanks"

Recess came and Emma sat in her usual place with Ruby and Alexandra "Look who is coming!" Ruby squealed pointing at August. Emma and Alexandra rolled their eyes.

"Hey" August said "Can I sit here?" He montioned to the place next to Emma. The three girls looked at each other "I brought you something" Emma knew the words were meant for her.

"Okay" Emma said shyly. August grinned.

"Here" He handed her a chocolate chip cookie. Ruby and Alexandra beamed at Emma's expression.

"Thanks" Emma said taking the cookie from him.

"I read somewhere chocolate helps you not being sad when you are" August said cleverly "I just thought it might help you not being so sad" Emma gave him a smile.

"Like a magic potion?" Alexandra asked August.

"I guess" the boy said shrugging. Emma blushed again.

"You know everything, dont you August?" Emma shot Ruby a dirty look after that question.

"Nah" August said simply "I just like to read"

"That makes you smart" Emma said suddenly "Reading"

"That's what my parents say" August said smiling "I just like it because it is kind of awesome to be able to live in other places"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused. Ruby and Alexandra looked at her with the same look.

"I don't know" August said "Like when you read its like they are other worlds apart from this one and in books that's where you find them"

"Cool!" Ruby smiled.

"Maybe you should write one" Emma said "I bet it would be pretty good"

August took a second to think what she had just said "Maybe I will"

* * *

><p>"So?" Ray asked David as he continued to stare at a small picture "Bet that's them?"<p>

David was brought back to reality by his words "oh, yeah"

"Can I see?" Ray smiled when David handed him the picture. Emma stood in front of David, an arm around her. Michael was high on his father's shoulder, Mary Margaret held Bran close, showing an evident growing belly "Whoa, I dont know how you even managed to leave them"

David laughed full of sorrow "Believe me, it wasnt easy" Ray looked at him and then back at the picture "Emma is nine and Michael is five" He pointed to the respective child "Bran is 3"

"Man" Ray said "They are awesome"

"I took the picture only last week" David pointed out "Before all of this happened" Ray returned the picture and David placed it safely inside the small leather bag.

"Last week?" Ray asked sadly "And I take it your wife is pregnant?" David nodded with sadness written all over his face. "I am sorry man, I didn't mean.. "

"Dont worry, I knew" David's voice felt him "I knew in what I was getting myself into when I enlisted, I just didnt understand how much I'd be sacrificing in the future, and then a year later we had Emma"

"Man" Ray said "Well if there is somethig I can do..."

"Thanks" David said "I'm not sure you can, but I appreciate the gesture" And he really did.

* * *

><p>When Mary Margaret made her way to pick Emma up she noticed she was sitting, not with her usual best friends but with a boy that was so familiar. August.<p>

"Hey sweetie" Mary said. She and August stood up instantly "Hello August"

"Hi Mrs. Nolan" August said. Mary Margaret noticed he had quickly handed Emma a thick leather book "Here, I really hope you like it Emma"

"Yeah" Emma said turning red "Thanks again"

"Sure" August placed his bag on his shoulder "It was really nice seeing you Mrs. Nolan"

"Of course August" Mary said "Say hello to your parents for me"

"Sure" August smiled as he walked away "Later Emma"

"What was that all about?" Mary asked Emma as they made their way to the car.

"He is just being nice" Emma said getting inside "But he is pretty awesome in his own way"

"Really?" Mary said grinning. Emma shot her mother an annoyed look "Well that's certainly good, he is a good boy" And Emma really thought so.

* * *

><p>"Hey" David called home that night around dinner time, it'd be a while before he was able to do that again.<p>

"Hi" Mary said with a huge smile on her face "You are on speaker"

"Hi daddy!" Michael said exitedly. Emma and Bran also shared his exitement

"Hey guys, I miss you already, so so much, how was school?" The three of them took turns to speak. Emma didnt say anything about August of course. Mary smiled as she pictured the grin on her husband's face in that moment."Listen" David said after a moment. "I dont have much time left, but I'll call you back as soon as I can" The kid's faces fell "And plus, I think it's pass your bedtime"

"You heard him" Mary said "Let's go, off to bed you three, I'll be up in a minute" The kids rolled their eyes but did as they were told

"I love you guys so much" They heard David say last before heading upstairs.

"We" Emma said "Love"

"You" Michael came next.

"Too!" Bran said exitedly.

Once she was alone Mary Margaret took the speaker off "We are alone"

"Good" David said "God, I miss you"

"Me too" she whispered "Are you okay?"

"Yes" David said "And you?"

"Yeah" Mary Margaret "Considering of course, but the kids are being so good, so I am thankful"

"You should call my mother" David said firmly "She could go and stay with you, help you around, I dont want you to stay by yourself like that, dealing with everything" He had insisted on Ruth staying more than once but Mary had refused. "M?"

"Okay" she said bitting her lip "I'll call her"

"Good" David sighed "That gives me some peace of mind"

"Hey" Mary said smiling to herself remembering what she had just seen earlier "Guess what?"

"What?" David asked a bit more cheerful

"I think Emma has her first crush on a boy!" Mary squealed softly "It's so cute!"

"Really?" David asked laughing "How do you know?"

"He gave her a book" Mary said chuckling "Which she intends to read"

"Oh no, that's never a good sign" David laughed.

"Hey!" she said idingantly "What is that supoused to mean?"

"I never know with you girls" David pointed out. "So who is this suppoused crush?"

"August W. Booth" Mary said. The line was silent for a while. If she didnt know better, she'd say he was thinking of how not to let Emma near that boy, she smiled "Honey?"

"Sorry, I'm here, It's just hard to process, her growing up" David said nostalgically "She's my little girl"

"Indeed she is" Mary agreed "But she will always need you, trust me"

"Yeah, I know" There was some noise on the other side of the line " Listen babeI have to go" The dreaded words.

"I know" Mary Margaret said sadly "Try not to be a stranger okay?"

"I won't" David said "I love you so much"

"Me too" Mary said, tears running down her cheeks "I love you" And with that he was gone.

**THERE! IT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE AUGUST INTO THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW! AND HAPPY ONCEDAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul of steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" **

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

Chapter 5:

Ruth arrived early the next morning after Mary had spoken to David. She loved her mother in law she really did but she just kept trying to change her way of parenting her children.

"Oh well hello dear!" Ruth said hugging Emma who was the first to welcome her at the door.

"Hi grandma" Emma said annoyed as she kissed her cheek.

"Well now" Ruth entered the house. All her bags being carried by the cab driver "You can just leave them in here" She said montioning at the living room "I will unpack later" she tipped the driver and then turned to her young granddaughter. "Well sweetheart, where is your Mom?"

"She's still sleeping" Emma shrugged "She didnt sleep much last night"

"Oh" Ruth said simply "Well, its fine, let her sleep in then, come on now, lets go find your brothers"

When Mary arrived at the kitchen about half an hour later she was surprised of how much Ruth had done to the kitchen, yes it was clear she was a clean person but with 3 kids under ten nothing stayed clean for long. She sighed thankfully "Good morning everyone"

"Oh, Mary... you sit, I will give you something right away" Mary sat at the kitchen table with the three children "What do you want? I can make you anything"

"Thank you" Mary said gratefully covering her mouth "But I am actually not that hungry"

"Are you sick mama?" Michael asked frowning.

"No" Mary said sweetly "I think I am just a bit nauseous"

"Fine" Ruth said "Doesnt matter, still try to eat some crackers, they always help" Emma rolled her eyes at her grandmother's insistence. Mary just smiled.

* * *

><p>"Emma?" Ruth asked as Emma hustled to get ready to go out "Where are you going?"<p>

"I have soccer" The nine year old said putting on her shoes. Suddenly a wave of sadness washed over her face "I..." There was a knock on the door. Sean was right outside.

"Mary" Ruth told her from the kitchen as she laid on the couch "You didnt tell me Emma played soccer today"

"Oh" Mary sighed getting up and walking up to the door "I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry mommy, Uncle Sean was going to take me and I am all ready.. .see?" Emma swirled around for Mary to admire her uniform "Don't worry"

"Okay" Mary said as Emma hugged her as tight as she was allowed "Thank you for being so good for me right now Em"

"Well I did promise daddy I would take care of you" Emma said with a big smile.

"Emma" Ruth said joining them "Sweetheart, I think you better hurry, here I made you something" she handed her a brown paper bag which the little girl rejected politely.

"I don't really need it Grandma" Emma said looking at the door "Dad and uncle Sean always take us to eat lunch after the game" There it was again. The sadness. Silence filled the room.

"Well" Mary Margaret rushed Emma "We don't want to keep Uncle Sean waiting" She opened the door.

"Hey there Em!" Sean said smiling "Are you all set?" Emma nodded. "Hey Mary"

"Hi" Mary answered "How is it going?"

"Well, I hope we win the game..." He beamed at her.

"Hello Ruth" He said politely "How are you?"

"Quite well" Ruth said "Thank you Sean"

"Great" He eyed Mary for a moment. you are not going?" Sean asked. Ruth shot him an inquiring look.

"Not today" Mary said quietly "I don't feel well"

"Oh" Sean said embarrassed "Well, I can record it for you"

"That'd be great" Mary said gratefully "Thank you"

"Yeah" Emma said happily "And that way, Dad can also watch it when he comes home!"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Sean said quickly noticing the look on his friend's face "Best if we get going"

"Okay" Emma said "Bye Mom, bye Grandma!" Emma hurried to the van.

"I'll bring her back around lunch" Sean told them "See you later, okay, it was nice seeing you again Ruth" He told the woman who hadn't spoken a word to him.

"Okay" Ruth said "Just don't fill that little stomach of hers with all but veggies okay?"

"Yes ma'm" Sean smiled "I won't"

* * *

><p>"Emma!" August found Emma right after the game "Hi!"<p>

"Hey" Emma said bitting her lip "You always come to the games? I've never seen you here before"

"Not really" August said shyly he held a notebook under his arm "But I should, you guys are good"

"You like sports?" Emma asked. He lowered his face.

"Not really" August said with his ears turning suddenly red "I'm more like..."

"Nerdy?" Alexandra said suddenly from behind him.

"You do know that's wrong, don't you?" August said firmly.

"What?" The blonde girl asked "To call you nerdy?"

"Yes" August said annoyed "And to sneak on people like that"

"Ooooh" Alexandra said mockingly "I'm sorry!" she was clearly being sarcastic "Wait for you in the car" She told Emma and then ran towards the van.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked August "I don't think you are a nerd... just so you know"

August's grin was as big as it could get "Thanks" He scratched the back of his head "It's not like I havent been called that before, it's just hurtful for people to call you something when they dont really know you"

"Yeah" Emma said ashamed of the fact that she had actually called other people nerds "Anyway... I should go"

"Yep" Augusrt said simply "You should"

"See you at school" Emma was starting to walk away when he turned to her once more.

"There is something I wrote" August said "That I think you would like to read"

"Really?" Emma said suddenly feeling tomato red "You did?"

"Yeah" August said "I think I could give the whole writer thing a shot, and thanks to you, I might have something"

"Emma!" Ruby called from the car "Come on!"

"Emma and August sitting..." They heard the others girls singing. Emma suddenly felt the urge to hit something.

"I have to go" She said not even looking at him "Sorry" She was gone.

* * *

><p>Emma sat on the house's porch stairs still thinking of August's disipointed face.<p>

"Sweetie?" Mary Margaret tried her best to sit next to her "Are you alright? You've been to quiet"

"Mom?" Emma asked hopefully "How does it feel when you blow off a boy?" Mary looked at her confused "That's what Ruby said I did to August"

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked "What happened?"

"Remember I told you he was okay?" Emma asked. Her Mom nodded quickly "He wrote me a story, well not sure if it all for me, but he said he wanted me to read it since it was my idea and all that he should become a writer"

"Oh" Was all Mary managed to say.

"He wanted to give me the story, but then Alexandra called him a nerd and then all the girls started singing some crappy song" Mary Margaret looked at her reproachfully "Okay some silly song and I freaked out and ran"

"You did what?" Mary asked intrigued "And you just left him there?" Emma nodded.

"I think he hates me" Emma said sadly burying her face between her knees.

"Maybe he doesn't" Mary touched her arm so she would look up. August stood there outside next to his bike. The book still under his arm.

**aww! Okay, I have to stop here! but next one will pick up right after this one! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul of steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" **

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

"I just can't believe how big the kids have all gotten" Ruth said as she and Mary enjoyed some coffee and Hot Chocolate over at Granny's "And how much Emma looks like you"

"Yeah" Mary said distractedly "Michael is like a mini version of David though"

"Yes indeed he is" Ruth said proudly "So, what time do we have to be at the doctors?"

"About half an hour" Mary said "But really, you dont have to come with me, Ashley offered to do so"

"Mary" The older woman said taking her hand in hers "I am here because I love you and I love those children, I promised David I would take care of you while he comes back"

"I know" Mary said thankfully with her voice full of sorrow "He should be here, he's never missed a doctor's appointment, a birthday, nothing" Her voice broke "I miss him so much"

"I know" Ruth said "I do too"

* * *

><p>"So?" August asked Emma as they sat on the side walk outside Granny's "How was it?"<p>

"Truthfully?" Emma said biting her lip and clutching the notebook with both hands. She could see how she was making him suffer as all he seemed to want to do was impress her.

"Always" August said "You can tell me if you hate it" He said seriously "I don't mind"

"Sure you do" Emma contradicted him "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because the more I keep practicing, the best I will be" August said with a grin "Come on! Just tell me already!"

"I love it" Emma said. August got tomato red "Am I the girl in the story?" She could see he was figthing to smile.

"Maybe" He said playfully "I don't know"

"I am" Emma said firmly "Thank you for writing me a story" What came next caught everyone off guard. Emma kissed the blue eyed boy on the cheek. But quickly pulled away embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys see that!" Ashley said as she joined Mary and Ruth and ordered a coffee. Mary and Ruth turned to the window as they had not been paying attention outside.<p>

"What?" Ruth asked curiously. Ashley pointed towards where Emma and August sat. He was still red and she had sat a bit farther. "What is it?"

"Emma!" Ashley said excitedly "She just kissed a boy!"

"What?" The other two said in unison.

"Right on the cheek" Ashley beamed at them and pointed at the exact spot "That is just beyond cute!"

"Oh" Mary said disappointingly "I can't believe I didn't see it"

"Look at Emma making the first move" Ashley said recieving her coffee "Looks like she isnt a little girl anymore"

Ruth seemed uncomfortable with the asesment "I will be back" The two young women were left alone. Ashley leaned closer to her best friend.

"How is going? Are you feeling okay?" Ashley whispered "Is she being nice to you?"

"What do you mean?" Mary asked confused "She is more than I could ask for, but of course she is certainly hard to deal with"

"I guess that's what you get when you get married as young as we did" Ashley said "Lord knows I love Sean's dad, but maybe they think we are not enough for them" Mary nodded sadly. "You would think after a decade of marriage they'd get over it"

"I don't think that's what it is" Mary said "They are just..."

"Jelous of us?" Ashley said "Yep, that's it"

"I just think Ruth is as worried for David as the rest of us and she copes by being a control freak" Mary said eyeing her mother in law. "She is all and all a complete maniac" Ashley chuckled "We all have our way to deal with it, you for example, clean"

"I do" Mary agreed smiling "But with three kids, that is not much of an option"

"Speaking of kids" Ashley turned at the clock behind the counter of the dinner "We are going to be late"

* * *

><p>"Mary" The doctor welcomed the school teacher and her two plus ones to the small sterilized room "How are you?"<p>

"I am fine thank you" She told the elder man with the glasses and squeaky voice.

The doctor turned to the other two politely and then nodded. They nodded back. All were thinking the same thing. David.

"Let's see shall we?" Mary laid down on the bed as he prepared the ultrasound "How have you been feeling?"

"She's been a bit naseous the last few days" Ruth cut in "She said she was fine"

"Yes" the doctor answered sharing a quick look with Mary "It is actually quite normal, the same thing happened with all three past pregnancies"

"That's why I am afraid of" Mary told him "The due date is getting closer and..."

"Mary" Ashley took her friend's hand "Don't think about that now"

"He isn't here" Mary said "He should be here mocking me of how I cant stand the smell of his shaving creme when I am pregnant or how he insists on caring me upstairs because he doesn't want me to trip since I can't see my feet, or" She felt silent "Or how beautiful I look" A sound diverged their attention towards the monitor. A Heartbeat.

"There we go" The doctor smiled "All seems to be perfect, you still have a few weeks left, I would like you to be on bed rest since you are under a lot of pressure with the kids and all" Mary rolled her eyes "I trust they will make sure you do as you are told"

"Yes" Ruth said firmly. Ashley nodded.

"I can't" Mary said determined "Michael's play is tomorrow, I can't miss it"

"Please doc" Ashley smiled and she squeezed her hand "Can we make an expception, he is really excited"

"Well" the doctor said "I guess you could, if you promise to be calm"

"I do" Mary said quickly "I will"

"I will lend you a wheelchair then" He agreed as he cleaned the cream from her belly "And I will know if you refused to use it" He winked at Ruth. Mary sighed.

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm beat" Ray collapsed on the bed where David was sitting contemplating his watch "Hello?Nolan?"<p>

"Oh, hey" David said distractedly.

"You okay? Got somewhere to be?" David looked up at him in confusion "You just keep looking at your watch"

"No" David said sadly "Mary had a doctor's appointment today" Ray's face transformed.

"Oh" Ray said "Sorry man, don't worry I am sure you'll be home before that baby is born"

"I highly doubt it" David said grimly "Mary is due in two weeks, there is no way we are leaving here anytime soon, I didn't even got to go to my kid's play"

Ray smiled at him sympathetically. He couldn't even begin to understand how David felt so he tried another approach "Who is he playing again?"

"Prince Charming" David said smiling slightly.

"Nice" Ray said "Snow White... does he kiss the girl?"

"He's five" David remarked amused "I don't think he's even close to that yet, but yes maybe he will have to, on the cheek at least"

"And I bet he doesn't like it?" Ray said "Bet he thinks girls carry diseases or something"

"Well" David said "Girls you kiss in plays are unpredictable" Ray looked at him with a puzzled grin. He sighed "My wife and.I kissed for the first time during that same play"

"You are kidding?" He laughed looking around as not to disturb the rest of the people scattered around them in the safehouse they had found themselves into "How old where you? And please don't say five"

"12 actually" David said "But man, I wanted to be on that play so bad, me and my friend Sean tried out for the part and he didnt speak to me for a week after I got the part"

"Sounds like you guys were meant to be" Ray smiled "Man, I wish I had a girl like that, I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Sally to death but it just look like you and Mary are in for the keeps. _And indeed they were._

* * *

><p><strong>THERE IT IS! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I KNOW I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD PICK UP AFTER LAST ONE BUT THERE IS A REASON WHY IT WASN'T... PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul Of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" **

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

Chapter 7:

The day of Michael's play had finally arrived. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?" Ruth asked Mary as she helped her inside the van. Mary nodded. She was about to burst but with David gone, the worst she could do was miss her son's play.

"Yes" Mary smiled tiredly as she looked at the back seat to make sure all three kids were inside "We are all set"

"Are Sean and Ashley meeting us there?" Ruth asked giving up the argument "I need some help taking out that wheelchair"

"Yes" Mary said frustrated by the mention of the vehicule she was now forced to depend on, she had already given birth to three children, she was not going to be lectured on how to take care of herself, although she did notice David's absence.

"Good" Ruth said and she started the engine. Once they arrived at school. Sean and Ashley where already waiting for them.

"Here" Sean helped Mary onto the chair "How are you feeling?" Mary turned to her son who was showing off his sword to Ashley and Alexandra.

"I'm fine" Mary said "I just want him to have fun, he's been so down ever since the play is been getting closer"

"He will" Sean assured her as he pushed the wheelchair ahead "He's so excited for me to record it so David can watch it"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Ray found David resting for a moment against a three trunk "What's going on?"<p>

"Hey" David smiled at him "Just taking a moment to clear my head"

"You want to teach me how you manage that one?" Ray joked "I'd love to know"

"Well" David smile "It always helps to think in something funny or something that makes you happy"

"You sound like Peter Pan" Ray chuckled "But I get the concept, okay so what are you thinking about?"

"My kids" David said "Whenever I am tired they just make me feel so much better, no matter the mood I am in, they always manage to make me smile"

"Can I ask you something?" Ray said after a moment of watching David. "You said your kid is nine right?" David nodded "So you were a teenage dad?"

"Teenage dad? I wouldn't use that term but okay" David said amused "What about it?"

"I don't know" Ray said nostalgically "I wish my dad had been like that, at least he would have had time for me growing up"

David smiled sadly "You and him aren't close?"

"Nope" Ray sighed "Not even one bit, I was the last kid from his third marriage so by that time, he was pretty much fed up with being a dad"

"Sorry man" David said sympathetically placing a hand on his shoulder "My dad died when I was little so I never really got a chance to get to know him. That is why I want to be there for my kids, no matter what"

* * *

><p>"Look at you!" Ashley clapped excitedly "So handsome!"<p>

"Look mama!" Michael smiled as he stood in front of Mary and showed off his costume "I like my sword!"

"I know!" Mary pinched his cheek "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yep" Michael agreed. His teacher approached the family a moment later. It was time for the five year old to join his classmates.

"Good luck baby" Mary said as Michael planted a wet kiss on her cheek "Knock them dead, kay?"

"I will mommy" Michael beamed up at her. He turned to Sean to make sure he had the camera ready. Sean gave him thumbs up and the boy hurried down to the stage with the rest of his class.

"Doesn't he look dashing?" Ruth said proudly "I remember when you and David were in this play" Emma who had been quiet in her seat. Even a little anxious turned to Ruth.

"You and Dad did Snow White?" Emma asked surprised. Mary nodded.

"Wow! Bet you did kiss him on the play?" Ruby who was on her right side asked. Emma looked at her confused.

"Well" Mary chuckled at her excitement "We were a bit older than Michael, so yes, he did have to kiss me, and even though he had to kiss my cheek, he actually did kiss me for real" Emma's face lighted up and Ruby laughed.

"Oh" Ashley sat next to Mary holding Bran who had fallen asleep "I remember that too well"

"Oh no!" Sean begged getting the camera ready "Don't start with that again, David practically dragged me to the audition"

"Liar!" Ashley hissed at him "He did not! He knew you wanted to be in the play too, but he also knew Mary had been cast as Snow"

"So he joined the play just for you?" Ruby asked Mary Margaret "How romantic!"

"Yeah" Ashley remarked "And Sean was so jelous that he didn't speak to him for a whole week"

"Much like Alexandra is doing with Emma" Ruby pouted at her friend who sat rather far from them, even from her parents "I think she is mad at Emma's new best friend"

"August?" Ashley turned to check on her daughter "Well, there is nothing wrong with having other friends" Her mother's best friend bit her lip "Is he coming?"

"I duno know" Emma said blushing "I did invite him"

"What's going on?" Sean asked the others. The play should have started by now. Something wasn't right.

"I am sorry!" The heard the kindergarten teacher say on the microphone "It's seems like we are having some dificulties with one of our little actors"

"Please don't let it be Michael" Mary Margaret whispered as Sean shot her a puzzled look. Ruth was about to stand up.

"Sean" Ashley told her husband in a near hiss "Go, see what's going on"

"Why me?" Sean asked like a little kid. That look. "Okay!" He handed her the camera "Don't worry, I got it"

Sean hurried down to the stage "Mr. Herman?"

"Anything I can do?" The teacher nodded and pointed to the hall that lead backstage. Mary's assessment had been right. Michael sat there all suited up but unable to stop sobbing. "Hey buddy, what's going on? Your audience awaits"

"No" Michael said without looking up at his uncle "I don't want to play the prince anymore!"

"Why not?" Sean sat with his legs crossed in front of the toddler "What's wrong? You are going to do great!"

"Don't know all my lines!" Michael said madly "I won't go!"

"Mike, come on little guy, you did know your lines, I went over them with you, so did your Mom" Sean waited for the boy to say something. "Buddy?"

"I want daddy to come" There it was, the reason behind the stage fright. Sean leaned closer to him. "He's not here"

"I know" Sean said, his voice was breaking. He remembered the first time he had gone with David to sign up to join the army. He had done it to defy his stepfather and it was now costing him much more. "If he could be here, he would, trust me"

"What if I am not a good Prince?" Michael asked innocently making Sean smile

"How could you not be?" Sean said sweetly "Trust me kid, you were born to do this" Michael's smile returned to his face. "And you don't want to disappoint all the people that have worked so hard to make the play, do you?" Michael waved his head "There you are, and if you are worried about your dad not being here" Sean picked him up "He's, just here" he pointed at his heart "And you have me to record it all for when he comes home"

Michael bit his lip "Okay"

"So, you ready?" The little boy nodded excitedly "There we go" Sean hugged the boy close "Okay, prince coming right up!" And with that he put Michael down and hurried back to his seat. He didn't want to miss a thing.

"Is he okay?" Ashley asked when he returned "It was Michael wasn't it?"

"Yep, but he is fine now" Sean beamed at her "I worked some of my magic"

"Good" Ashley said "I bet he was just a bit nervous"

"He was" Sean agreed with a quick look in Mary's direction "And he misses David"

"Oh" Ashley said placing Bran against her shoulder "Poor thing"

"But" Sean said picking the camera back "All will be fine, I have faith in my brother"

"Yes" Ashley smiled "Me too"

* * *

><p>Ray had come back to base after they had gone patrolling the area. There was no longer a camp. "What the hell happened?" He shot at one of his biddies "Where is everyone?"<p>

"Don't know!" Marcus shot at him in pain as Ray helped him to safety "They just blew it up!"

"What?" Ray's voice was gone for a moment "You mean they are all dead?" Ray hurried inside of the destroyed building. Dust and dirt covered him instantly and the smell of blood and lifeless bodies made him dizzy. He searched for any sign of life. As he checked on every body he could for the light in their eyes he heard what seemed to be a cry.

David.

* * *

><p>"Well" Ruth smiled as the audience stood up in ovation to the kids's work "That was interesting" The other laughed in delight. As soon as the courtain came down, all the five year old were scattered around looking for their parents.<p>

"I did it!" Michael said exitedly jumping into Sean's arms "I did it!"

"That you did kid" Sean smiled getting a hold on him "And I have proof right here"

"Great job buddy" Mary said as Sean put Michael down "I am so proud of you and I am sure daddy is too" The grin on her son's face was more than enough for her. Suddenly a sharp pain made her body go numb.

"Mary?" Ashley's voice was alarmed "Are you okay?"

"I..." Mary couldn't seem to be able to speak "The baby... it's coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH OH! MISSED A LITTLE BIT OF AUGUSTEMMA FLUFF! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**

**STAY TUNED DEAR ONCERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soul Of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" **

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

Chapter 8:

"Oh no!" Mary cried in pain "I can't have this baby now!" Ashley was by her side while Ruth drove to the hospital, Sean was in the other car with the kids. "He isn't here! I need him!"

"Shh..." Ashley held her hand "Don't worry, you are not alone Mary, we are all with you"

"I can't!" she shouted in pain "What if he doesn't come back?"

"He will" Ashley said "He's David, your David"

_My David. _

* * *

><p>"Ray?" David gasped as a sharp pain penetrated his back "What happened?"<p>

"Don't worry brother" Ray said holding his head up "Help will be here soon"

"I..." David was fighthing to stay awake "I can't"

"Hey" Ray slapped him on the cheek "Come on buddy, stay with me okay? You have to go back to your wife and kids, remember?"

"Mary" David muttered before exhaustion finally took the best of him "Mary"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry" Sean said as he picked Bran up and headed inside the hospital with Emma, Alexandra and Michael in tow "Your mom is going to be fine"<p>

"Are you sure?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Yeah" Sean said stopping dryly in front of the lobby's desk "My name is Sean Herman"

"Sean!" Ashley called after him "Is everyone okay?"

"Where's my mom?" Emma asked "I want to see her!" Ashley smiled at Emma.

"She's fine" Ashley said reassuringly kneeling to the little girl's level "She is inside with your grandmother, she's fine"

"Then I want to see her!" Emma said harshly "I made my daddy a promise!"

"I know you did" Ashley said calmly "But I need you to trust me, Em, she is fine"

"Are you going in there?" Sean asked shifting Bran's wieght. Ashley nodded.

"Want mommy!" Bran sobbed "I want my mommy!"

"I know buddy" Ashley told him picking him up "But I need you to be strong right now, can you that for me?" Emma knew the request was meant for her "I need you to be good"

"You should go" Sean said stealing a quick kiss "Mary needs you"

"What she needs is David" Ashley said vaguely. Then Sean knew what he had to do.

"Okay" Sean said touching her cheek "Leave it to me, Now go" And that she did.

* * *

><p>"Come on D!" Ray shook him up and down "Wake up! Help is here"<p>

"What's his name?" The medic asked Ray. It had been almost half an hour of waiting for help. Ray knew it was a bit selfish to help David and not the other soldiers, but then again, he would have done the same for him.

"David, David Nolan" Ray muttered.

"David?" The medic gasped as he lifted David's body a bit to get a better look at his injuries. "David can you hear me?"

_David. Just open your eyes. _

* * *

><p>"Now" Sean told he kids seriously "I need you to stay put, while I go make a phone call" Emma nodded "Can you do that for me?"<p>

"Okay dad" Alexandra said "I will make sure they stay put" Sean nodded but as he was about to leave, Emma and Alexandra were fighting.

"She's not the boss of me!" Emma spat at her friend "I can take care of myself"

"Emma" Sean said exasperated "I need you to be good here okay?"

"But!" Emma said coldly "She started it!"

"I don't care who did" Sean tried to calm himself a bit "Your mom needs you to be the grown up right now" _She couldn't be the grown up. She was just Emma. Just Emma. _

* * *

><p>"How are we doing?" Doctor Douglas (Doc) as many of them call him entered the room where Mary had been placed. Her best friend and Ruth by her side. "I see we are almost there"<p>

"I can't!" Mary said "This is all his fault and he should be here so I can kill him myself!" Anger and sadness weren't a good mix with being in labor "I swear I will kill him!"

"I think you are ready to push" Doc said smiling and getting ready to assist the delivery "Now, I know there is a lot of pressure on you right now. A moan full of pain was her answer "But I need you to be strong"

"I don't want to!" Mary sobbed as Ashley cleaned the sweat on her forehead "I don't want to be strong, I want him back! I hate him for leaving me! I can't do it alone"

"Sure you can" Doc said "I need you to do your best" A sudden beat made everyone shudder. Doc's worried face was evident. Something was wrong "Okay, Mary, Now I really need you to push, the baby's heart beats are a bit weak, which means he's getting tired, I need you to push now"

Mary nodded. One. Nothing. Two. The heart beat was even weaker... Three "I can see the head" Doc said "Okay I need one last big push"

"We are here" Ruth took her other hand "Come on, one last big push" One more.

"He's here" Mary could barely hear Doc. Mary tried to get a glimpse of her son, but she was too tired. He wasn't crying.

"Come on baby" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Come on buddy" Ray was on the helicopter with an unconscious David "Your wife would kill me if you don't come home"<p>

"I can't feel the pulse" One of the doctors muttered. "Come on, man, you gotta live"

"I need you to bag him" The other medic told Ray handing him the bag and tube "One" Compressions. "Two" Sweat. "Three"

"Got a pulse" Was the thing Ray heard before seeing David opening his eyes.

"Man, I've never been so glad of seeing those shiny eyes of yours" He said. "Welcome back to the living" . _How could Prince Charming die?_

* * *

><p>The next thing Mary heard was pair of strong lungs working "Here you go mama" Doc handed him the little baby and the first thing that caught her atteintion were those eyes, that she knew somewhere in the world were opened as well .<p>

"Hey" Mary said tiredly "Look at you, hi"

"He's so beautiful" Ashley said in owe making her best friend smile. "Just like some charming boy I know"

"Great job sweetheart" Ruth kissed Mary's cheek "Congratulations"

* * *

><p>"August!" Emma ran towards him as the black haired boy stood there"Why are you here? Why didn't you come to the play?"<p>

"Well" The boy welcomed her into the hug "Sorry Emma, I really wanted to go, but..."

"Does not matter" Emma smiled. She had tears in her eyes "You are here"

"Are you okay?" The young boy lifted her chin. And blue met Green.

* * *

><p><strong>A LITTLE EMMA AND AUGUST REUNION! BIT SHORT SINCE THIS CHAPTER ISN'T REALLY ABOUT THEM BUT I DID MISS THEM!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Soul Of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" **

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

Chapter 9:

"Emma?" August sat with her and her brothers in the cafeteria "You okay?"

The worry in his voice made the young girl smile but her smile was a sad one. Pain and worry. She turned to eye her Aunt Ashley who spoke to Sean in mere whispers. Grownups were so dumb, they thought she couldn't handle the truth. "Grownups suck" August looked at her curiously "Well they are! They just cant tell me truth"

"Maybe is best if they don't" August said wisely sipping his juice "It's best to keep it like that so they don't feel like they are letting you down" Emma shot him a dirty look. _Why did always have to be so dam bright, he just couldn't be a kid, could he?_

"Whatever" She spat at him. She knew her aunt and uncle were talking about her dad and they just didn't have the gut to tell her what was wrong. They were even avioding talking to her mother. August smiled sadly. He just wanted to help her. He just needed to help her.

"Come on" He said. Emma looked at him in confusion "I want to show you something"

"What about them?" Emma whispered. Going somewhere with August always made her feel... butterflies. "I don't want to"

"Come on" August smiled mocklingly "Don't be such a baby" Defiance. Emma's face turned into a pouting grin. Mary sometimes said she was too much like her dad. "You aren't scared are you?"

"Me?" Emma said dryly "I am never scared!" Anger in her voice but August just smiled again "Okay, maybe a little, but..."

"You are because of your dad, that's okay Emma" August said "You don't have to be strong all the time, you just have to be the kid sometimes"

"I..." Emma smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better "Weren't we going somewhere?"

"Yes" She heard Sean answer from behind her "The doctor says your mom is ready for you guys to meet the baby" Emma eyed August nerviously "I think I should drive you home, buddy, we might be here a while" Emma flinched at the suggestion. No. He couldn't leave.

"I..." Emma stamered "I want August to stay" Her words made the boy blush a bit "Please"

"I brought my bike" August said too sharing an angished look with the blonde girl "I'll just go home myself Mr. Herman"

"Fine" Sean smiled "But you should go now, it's getting pretty dark out there" August turned to look outside.

"And it's cold" Ashely had said joining them "I think it's best if you go home, Emma will be going soon too"

"Where is she going?" August asked curiously looking at her and then Michael and Bran "Where?"

"Yeah" Emma said harshly "Where am I going?"

"To Granny's" Ashley told the kids. Bran and Michael who had been quiet the whole time, smiled at the sound of pies and hot cocoa. "Granny has agreed for you to have a little sleep over with Ruby"

"Can't we just go home with you?" Michael asked yawing. This had been to exciting for the five year old to handle. Emma smirked at him but Ashley remained quiet. "Alexandra is going too because we need to stay here with your mom"

"I want to stay too" Emma said quickly biting her lip "With my mom"

"No" Sean said fimrly "I am sorry sweetie, but there aren't kids allowed at the hospital after night" The comment made Michael looked at him in a puzzled grin "Except for babies, because he needs to stay here"

"Not fair!" Michael said "Want to stay too" Sean and Ashley looked at each other in defeat. This had been a very long day and little did they know it was about to get much worse.

"It's not up for discussion" Sean said firmly kneeling to Emma's level "Neither of you are staying so I think it's best if you say goodnight to August"

"Come on" Ashley picked Bran up and held out her hand for Michael to take "Let's go find your Mom" Once they were gone Emma turned to August.

"They're right" The boy said "My parents will be worried if I don't get home soon"

"Okay" Emma said rolling her eyes "But..."

"What?" August smirked "Are you still scared?"

"I guess" Emma said blushing "Thanks"

"For what?" He was utterly cute when he was confused.

"Just thanks" Emma said "I don't think I am that scared anymore"

"Good" August leaned closer to her nerviously "You should go before..."

"Emma!" Came's Sean's voice from the hallway "Come on!"

"That" Emma chuckled "Happens" Emma hugged her friend thightly. "Good night"

"Night" She pulled away and ran away. She always did.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jones?" A doctor had come to wake Ray up. After what seemed like an agonizing wait they were ready to move David somewhere safe. The hospital wing they had installed was, well full of, unfitted equipment and David seemed to be getting weaker by the minute "We are ready to move the injured"<p>

"About time!" Ray snapped , then he remembered who he was talking to "Sorry, I know you are just doing your job"

"And so are you" The man said sternly "I understand the uncertainty"

"Mary" David muttered in pain. He rested on a table with a mattress sorrounded by the other survivors from the bombing. His face had been cleaned and his injuries, attempted to be cured "Mary"

"Who's that?" The doctor asked "His fever is getting worse, he might be hallucinating"

"He's not" Ray said sharply as he helped the medic place David on to a stretcher on a convoy "It's his wife"

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made Mary Margaret open her eyes. She had been dreaming of him. Longing for him to be here. "Come in"<p>

"Mama!" Michael said excitedly which made his mother smile but she quickly placed her finger on her lips "Mama" He said in a low voice.

"Where is baby?" Bran asked from Ashley's arms, he cuddled next to her mother as soon as he was placed on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked worriedly "Is the baby okay"

"He's fine" Mary said sweetly brushing Bran's hair "He's perfect"

"Want to see him" Michael said taking a seat next to Emma on the edge of the bed "Can we mama?"

"I'll go tell the nurse" Sean whispered and left.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Emma was much like David. Stubborn. "Where's is grandma?"

"She went home for a moment to get some things for the baby. Michael who was still wearing his Prince Charming costume smiled "What is is baby?"

"I can give him my cape" Michael grinned "So he's isn't cold"

Mary was moved by her middle child's words, she was about to answer but Emma said in an annoyed tone.

"You can't give that to the baby!" She spat at him "He's got to have a baby blanket, like the one Leroy made for us"

"Oh" Michael said "Okay"

"But that was a very sweet gesture" Mary told Emma tiredly "Thank you"

"Here he is" The nurse announced as she handed the baby to Mary. 6 curious eyes watched the baby for a moment.

"We'll go" Sean said awkwardly "Alexandra is out there and I doubt she will behave if she's alone"

"We won't be far" Ashley smiled "We'll come get you as soon as Granny gets here"

"Thank you" Mary told the couple. "For everything" For as long as she had known them, they had always been there in the best and worst momemnts for their lives "I love you guys"

"We love you too" Ashley said closing the door behind her.

"He's sleepy" Michael's voice made Mary turn her full attention back to her children "What's his name?"

"Baby" Bran smiled. Emma and Mary chucked slightly.

"I think that might be a bit confusing Bran" Mary smiled and the boy sucked his thumb. Emma smiled at him sweetly. Boys.

"What's it?" Michael asked expectantly "What's it?"

"Well" Mary said sweetly looking down at the newest addition "What do you think of... Sebastian?"

"I love it!" Emma said a little bit to loud and she covered her mouth instantly "That's grandpa's name"

"It is?" Michael asked confused scratching his head "Sounds like a crab"

"Well it was your Grandpa's name, but he died when daddy was about your age" The mere dept of her words made her close her mouth "I know it is maybe too much like a fairytale name"

"Like the Little Marmaid" Emma pointed out "But I like it"

"Me too" Mary said "Michael?"

The young boy remained thoughtful for a second "Okay"

"Think daddy will like it?" Emma asked worriedly looking at her baby brother closely "He's got blue eyes!" She said suddenly.

"Yes he does" Mary said sadly.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Granny asked Sean and Ashley as she arrived to take the kids home. Sean had used his father's contacts to see if they could call David and tell him about Sebastian but there had yet to be an answer. "I have a bad feeling about this"<p>

"You and me both" Sean said in frustration "They only told me he was stationed near Iraq, but I don't know where"

"I don't even understand the meaning of battles. we would be better off without them.

Sean's phone suddenly beeped. Silence filled the room, Granny and Ashley held their breaths. "Sean?" He was breathless. His heart pounding.

"His unit" Sean's voice left him "There was a bombing" Boom. Boom.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER IS FOR: greenfile, thistwinklingstar, Aod4L SnowandJames4eva love u guys! Hang in there! Only two more weeks! :))<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Soul Of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" There is one a prequel to this story called "Make it Right" Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N: Feel in the mood of fluff today so... ENJOY**

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

**Chapter 10:**

_"Guess who?" May felt two familiar hands cover her eyes. She turned around to face her boyfriend. Green met blue "Hey beautiful" _

_"Hi" Mary giggled as he cupped her face in his hands, pulling her closer "How is it going?" _

_"Well" David said with a charming smirk "I am a little bored of this learning stuff business" He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips "Want to get out of here?" _

_"No!" She hissed at him. That boy was trouble indeed, she always did things she was not always proud of around him "I can't skip class!" _

_"Of course you can" David said huskily kissing her again "I am and maybe I will actually do something fun" He kissed her cheek and then the other. __"So?" He asked hopefully. A boyish smile on his lips against her skin. _

__"You are mean!" Mary said "How can I resist that if you are kissing me?__

___"Come on, don't be such a chicken, No one will know" He said in a playful tone. "We'll run" ___

_"Teachers will" Mary pointed out._

_"And you care?" She nodded. "Fine, then I'm gone" And gone he was. _

* * *

><p>"David?" Ray said as his eyes fluttered open "Welcome back buddy"<p>

"Mr. Nolan" A man with a thick Indian accent spoke "There is nothing for you to worry about, you have been transferred to safety". David couldn't move. Fear flooded his face. He couldn't feel his legs. "You must not try to move"

"What?" He lifted his face a little "What happened?" His voice left him as he read on his friend's friend the answer. No words have been required. "My wife... she..."

"Hold it up Romeo" Ray said "The doctors just wanted to make sure you were okay first"

"Don't" David gasped in pain "Don't call her, I don't want her to worry, she is still pregnant"

"We had to notify someone sir, your state was really critical" The doctor said bluntly "You have been unconscious for almost 10 days" David tried to lift his body again but his hands buckled and gave in. "You have been in observation constantly"

"What's wrong with me?" The panic in his voice couldn't be hidden, both for the picture of Mary's face sick of worry and the fact that he felt as he was just a sack of bones "What..."

"Your back was pretty messed up" Ray told him seriously "They had to operate and..."

"Operate?" David said "What does that mean? That I won't be able to..."

"You are currently sedated" The doctor said pointing at the tubes around him "Your spine did suffer severe damage, but most of it was repaired, however, we are still unsure how your body will heal"

"And I could be paralyzed?" He heard himself say "That is what you are saying?" The doctor nodded. He hit the back his head with the pillow. He suppresed a moan of pain and wanted to scream and cry and curse the world

"I will give you a moment" The doctor bowed and walked out of the room "Excuse me"

"Buddy?" Ray walked closer to the bed, David was still with his eyes closed. "Hey man, look at me"

"Don't give me a pep talk" David spat dryly "Don't tell me all will be okay, cause it won't!"

"I haven't said anything" Ray said calmly "But I am here and I need you to listen to me or I will be mad at you, and let me tell you, I have slept like hell, so you will" David nodded. "The docs said you are really lucky to be alive, you tried to push someone out of the way when the building collapsed and you ended up stuck between to pillars, your back got the worst of it" Ray took a deep breath "And then you had an infenction and since we were in the middle of the dam desert, there wasn't a lot we could do, but they brought you here"

David waited for him to finish "And where exactly is here?"

"England" Ray said. David gave him an amused look "I've told you, you were out for a long time"

"And Mary?" David asked chocking "Did she...?"

"She had the baby, your friend Sean called a couple days ago, he must have connections, cause you were supously called as "Missing in action" Ray said "Smart kid calling all the hospitals" David smiled at himself "He was a healthy boy by the way"

"A boy?" David said in wonderment "She had a boy?"

"Yep" Ray said placing a hand on his shoulder "Emma told Sean to tell you he has blue eyes" _His Emma. _ David chuckled a little "Mary can't fly, but your Mom and Sean were taking the next flight here" A smile formed on his lips "They should arrive tonight, so you are just in right timing buddy"

* * *

><p><strong>Two days earlier...<strong>

"Anything?" Granny asked Sean and Ashley as she arrived to take the kids home. Sean had used his father's contacts to see if they could call David and tell _him_ about Sebastian but there had yet to be an answer. "I have a bad feeling about this"

"You and me both" Sean said in frustration "They only told me he was stationed near Iraq, but I don't know where"

"I don't even understand the meaning of battles. we would be better off without them.

Sean's phone suddenly beeped. Silence filled the room, Granny and Ashley held their breaths. "Sean?" He was breathless. His heart pounding.

"His unit" Sean's voice left him "There was a bombing"

"A..." Ashley gasped "What did they say?"

"Not much" Sean said worriedly "They said they didn't know all the details"

"You have to call someone!" Ashley said sobbing "Please have your dad call someone!"

"Ashley.." Granny spoke softly rubbing her back "We have to remain calm, we don't want to worry Mary or the kids, Sean please go call your father.." Sean nodded and stepped away "And in the mean time, I will take those children home"

"But.." Ashley argued "Her husband is missing! My friend is missing!" Granny gave her a stern look. The children had arrived. "Kids..."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked. Ashley hoped the kids hadn't heard that last bit "Why are you crying?" Ashley cleaned the tears from her eyes and cructhed down to eye the 4 children. Emma glanced at Alexandra who shrugged.

"Nothing sweetheart" Ashley said "I am just very happy about your baby brother" Emma smiled. _They hadn't heard a thing. _

"Isn't he beautiful?" Emma beamed at her "And he has blue eyes!" The two adults grinned.

"And is named after my grandaddy!" Michael cut in "And a crab!" Emma shot him a dirty look.

"He should get going now" Granny told them and picked Bran up "It is quite late already"

"Emma?" Ashley grabbed her hand and Alexandra's "Is your grandma with your Mom?" The nine year old nodded covertly "Oh, good"

"Why?" Alexandra asked curiously. Ashley only shrugged. Once the kids were in the car, Granny leaned closer to Ashley.

"Best if you keep me posted and not mention anything to Mary just yet" The older woman said sternly "That poor girl won't be able to cope" Ashley nodded.

* * *

><p>"So..." Sean came running to Ashley once she returned inside "I had my dad talk to everyone"<p>

"And..." Ashley's face fell when she caught a glipse of pain in his eyes "The don't know..."

"Not a thing" Sean ran his hand trough his hair in frustration "I don't know what else to do Ash" She touched his cheek sweetly and leaned to hug him "He is my brother, you know, and I just feel so..."

"Powerless?" She said into his shirt.

"Yeah" He agreed. He felt his eyes watered.

"We can't tell Mary" Ashley said breaking from his embrace "She is in a very fragile state and it can only get worse"

"We can't just lie to her" Sean said sadly "She just had his baby!"

"Exactly why we can't say a thing" Ashley smiled "We have to just wait"

"And do what?" Her husband's voice broke. "Keep waiting?"

"And praying" Sean nodded and dialed his phone once more. Waiting and Praying.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write more fluff into this but suddenly it just changed completely... Hope you like it!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Soul Of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" There is one a prequel to this story called "Make it Right" Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N: Feel in the mood of fluff today so... ENJOY**

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

Chapter 11:

Ever since David had left all Emma did was hang out with the sweet boy that made her feel safe and he always knew what to say to make her feel better. Even though he was her same age, he was more mature than anyone she'd ever met before.

"August?" Emma asked the blue eyed boy. He could sense the sadness in her voice "Do you think my dad will be okay?"

August let go of his food and smiled "Sure he will" Emma was sure that the only reason she wasn't mad about not going with Sean and Ruth was because August made her promise she was going to stay behind taking care of her mom.

Emma frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"Do you believe in him ?" The boy inquired sweetly. Emma nodded slowly. "Then he will"

"Come on now kids!" the teacher called the children back to the classroom. Emma took August's hand rolling her eyes. She wasn't really into boys yet but there was something about him that... was just right.

* * *

><p>"So when can he go home?" Sean was asking Ray. He and Ruth had just arrived and she went straight to see her son. He just wanted them to have a moment alone before going in and he figured that the best thing for him to do was, find out more about his condition.<p>

"Don't know yet" Ray said leaning against the wall outside of David's hospital door "The doctors didn't tell us much, they just said they had to run some more tests". Sean's panic was evident but he remained calm. "How's Mary?" The question surprised Sean but he smiled weakly.

"Physically she's fine" Sean shrugged "I don't know about emotionally"

"What do you mean?" Ray said ceasing an eyebrow "You did tell gently, didn't you?"

"There is no way to tell someone gently that their husband has been in a coma for ten days, trust me" Sean spat at him "The sooner he goes home, the better he will get"

* * *

><p>"David?" Ruth brushed his cheek softly as he began to wake up "Sweetheart?"<p>

"Mom?" David gasped lifting his face a bit "How did you..."

"I supposed your friend told you Sean and I were coming" His mother said sweetly "I've missed you"

"I missed you too" Ruth saw the desire in his eyes. It was the same she had had when he had been younger "How is... everyone?"

"You mean Sebastian?" Ruth said still stroking her son's face "He is so beautiful" David felt tears trying to come to his eyes but he blinked to push them back "Mary is great as well, Ashley and Granny are staying with her"

"Is she...?" David tried to find the words "Does she know what happened to me?" Ruth's face suddenly hardened.

"Yes" she said calmly "And she expects me to bring you home"

"That is" David said in sorrow "If I do ever get out of here"

"Don't play smart with me" Ruth said "You will, your family is waiting for you to come home" The weight of her words finally broke him. He thought of the fact that he might never get out of a wheelchair if he ever made it out of bed. He thought of how he wouldn't be able to swirl the kids around or pace the room with them in his arms to get them to sleep. He would never be able to carry his wife to bed or even...

"Hey there he is" Sean entered the room followed by Ray "You scared the hell out of me buddy, don't do that ever again"

David smiled at him "I don't intend to"

"The good news is" Ray said cheerfully "I think you are getting out of here soon, since you can sit up and all, guess we won't be visiting England's best sighthings spots Iafter all" David chuckled a little. It was true that he had made some progress on his recovery during the days he had been awake. He know felt his legs for what the doctor had called a miracle and gave him the possible outcome of him walking again

* * *

><p>"The phone!" Emma collapsed to the couch with her brothers and August close behind "Hello?"<p>

"Emma" Ruth said from the other line "You better put yourself on speaker" And she did as she was told.

"Ems?" David's voice was cracking up a bit but he wanted to be strong. "Hey princess"

Emma had lost her words. "Daddy?" Michael spoke up "Is that you?"

"Yeah buddy" David said "It's so good to hear your voice!"

"Daddy!" Michael said eagerly "When are you coming home?"

"Soon" Was all he could say as he heard a baby crying on the other line "Are you all being good and helping mommy with the baby?"

"He has your eyes!" Emma recovered her voice "He looks like you"

"Come now and you can meet him" Michael ordered him "Please?"

"Well I am too far away, but I will be home soon" His father said. August smiled at Emma. She nodded in agreement. He was coming soon and he had been right "I promise"

"Davi..." Mary couldn't finish the sentence as he heard her voice leave her. The children looked at her with big smiles. But that was all she was able to articulate.

"Hey beautiful" He was now crying "I miss you so much"

"I..." Mary cleared her voice "I need you"

"I know" David said simply not able to express what he was feeling right that second "You have no idea how many times you have appeared in my dreams, its like all I want to do is sleep so I can see myself holding you"

* * *

><p>The wait was almost over. After another week of excruciating pain and tears he was ready to go home.<p>

"Thank you" David shook the doctor's hand. Sean was helping him into the wheelchair "I don't know what to say after you saved my life"

"I wish you and your family nothing but good luck" Ruth smiled gratefully "As I told you before David, the path to recovery is a long one, but I have no doubt of you overcoming this"

"He better sent you a picture once he walks" Ray joked "I don't think you have anything to worry about doc, his wife won't let him slack"

"That is true" Ruth confirmed "And neither will I"

"Or me" Sean said as David rolled his eyes "Best get used to it brother, you are so in trouble if you don't do so, are you ready?"

Lets do this" David said firmly. He was ready to beat this.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Next one- David reunites with his wife and kids and meets Sebastian for the first time! Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Soul Of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" There is one a prequel to this story called "Make it Right" Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N: ENJOY**

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

**Sebastian (2 months old)**

Chapter 12:

"I can't do this" David muttered to Sean "I don't want them to see me like this"

"David" Ruth told him sternly as they made their way trough the airport "It will be fine, it's a big adjustment for all of us, but we will just take it one day at a time"

Sean placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder "Your mom is right, it'll be fine, just think of the fact that you are alive and be grateful for it"

"I am" David said scanning for anyone familiar through the crowd "I have just never dealt well with depending on people"

"That I know" Sean told him "Just be happy you are here"

* * *

><p>"Why can't I come?" Emma pouted "I want to go to Boston!"<p>

"I am sorry little one" Granny said "It's a very long trip and..."

"I want to go!" Emma gave Granny a dirty look "If you don't take me, then I'll walk!"

"Not sure you'd get too far" Granny told her "And your mother needs you here"

"No she doesn't!" Emma spat "She's got you for that... I want to see my dad!"

"Emma" Mary said with exhaustion as she rocked the baby from side to side so he would sleep "Please listen to Granny"

"But.." Emma began "I just want to bring Dad home" Mary handed Sebastian to the elder woman and knelt to her daugther's level "I miss him" Emma had now tears streaming down her face.

"I do too" Mary said smiling "So much, but I will bring him home sweetheart, I promise" Her mother picked her up like a little girl "But I need you to be strong for me just for a little longer, Can you do that?" Emma nodded and her mother placed her down and cleaned the tears from her eyes. "Emms?" She still stayed crouched down at her level holding her tight.

"Yeah?" The little girl asked smiling. Her mother placed a lose lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Did I ever tell you how much you how much of your father I see in you?" Emma smirked "Besides the stubborness of course" the little one rolled her eyes "How strong you are?"

"You are the strongest person I know Mom" Emma said kissing her cheek. Mary closed her eyes and smiled with salty tears in her mouth.

* * *

><p>"This place is huge" David pointed out "Or maybe I see that way because I am too short now"<p>

"Maybe" Sean said "But I remember you always telling me that it didn't matter how tall I was, it was the height of who I was that mattered"

"There they are" Ruth's comment made David's heart beat so fast that he thought it was going to run away from his chest.

"Oh my God!" Mary dropped her bags and hurried towards her husband. It took her a bit to realize she could not longer hug him like she used to, but it didn't matter "David!" She leaned to kiss him and wrapped her arms around his neck . She couldn't stop kissing him.

"Hey beautiful" David smiled widely and they broke apart. He cupped her face in his hands as if he was afraid she'd vanish "I've missed you so much!"

"I thought I was going to lose you!" Mary sobbed into his shirt "I thought I wouldn't be able to do this and..." David placed a hand on her lips.

"Hey..." David said clearing his throat. Tears in his eyes "I've told you, I will always be here... I will always find you no matter where I go or how long it takes me, you Mary Margaret are all I live for and you kept me going, even in the the moments or darkness. You have always been the light to guide me"

* * *

><p>"Just relax Emma!" August pleaded as they made their way to her house on his bike after school "He's not home yet!"<p>

"We are going to be late!" Emma said in anguish "I Can't be late!"

"Do you trust me?" August said stopping for a moment. Emma nodded. "Then hold on" And she did.

* * *

><p>"Here you go" Mary handed David some bags and he placed them on his lap. "Are you sure you are okay?"<p>

"He is going to start pouting if you keep asking him that" Sean said pushing the wheelchair forward.

"Shut up" David told Sean "I can do it M, really"

"Okay" Mary said biting her lip. "I just..." David stop dry and rolled so he would face his wife.

"I's still me" David said pleadingly "I might not be as...helping and fast but.. it's still me"

"I know" Mary felt ashamed "I just want you to.."

"Daddy!" The sound of those words made him feel dizzy and he rolled to the other side in time to catch Michael "You are here! you are here!"

"Hey buddy" David wrapped his arms around his son adoringly "Look at you.. what's Granny been feeding you with?" Michael smirked "You are huge!"

"Or maybe you are shorter" Michael pointed out making the others chuckle.

"Maybe I am" David kissed his cheek "I've missed you so much" David was now crying "I love you so much..."

"Daddy don't cry" Michael pleaded cleaning the tears coming down David's cheek "Don't be sad"

"I'm not sad" David sniffed lifting the boy's chin "It's just so good to see you"

"I love you daddy" Michael smiled as he welcomed another hug "And don't worry about your legs... they'll be okay again" Mary was now crying too.

"So happy you are back" Granny had now joined them with Bran in tow "I missed having that Charming smirk of yours around my dinner"

"Granny" David kissed her hand "Thank you so much for all you've done for my family..."

"Of course" Granny smiled and then glanced at Bran "He was a bit nervious, but I told him it was okay" David gave the elder lady a thankful smilel and then turned to his middle son. But it was Michael who took the lead. David put him down so he could give Bran his hand.

"It's okay Bran" Michael said sweetly "It's only daddy"

"You okay?" Bran asked his father a thumb on his mouth he moved nervously towards him.

"Hey buddy" David smiled chocking back the tears "It's okay, come here" he left David pick him up slowly and sat him on his lap "See?Nothing is wrong"

"I love you daddy" Bran hugged him tenderly. David kissed his forehead.

"Me too buddy" David was crying again. Mary took his hand and smiled. "So, so much"

* * *

><p>They suddenly heard the sound of bike tires. David raised his face to see Emma and August getting off the bike. "Is that...?"<p>

"A boy" Sean said as David's jaw dropped "And a bike"

"My daughter is hanging out with a boy in a bike?" Mary giggled at the sudden change of scenario. "I take it that's August"

"It is" Mary said kissing his forehead "He is a good boy, has been really helping Emma cope with..."

"Daddy!" Emma ran instantly where the grownups were. She practically pushed Bran away "You are okay!"

"Hey princess" Holding her was all he needed right now. He didn't mind the boy giving him a sweet smile from far "Yes I am"

"I love you so much!" Emma said crying "I am so glad you are back"

"I wouldn't not made it back without you, my sweet girl" David smiled "Just thinking about that bright smile of yours... I knew all was going to be okay"

"And mommy's smile?" Emma asked pouting "Did you think of her smile too?"

"Yes" David chuckled slightly " that too, and of that look you give me when you are defending someone"

"Mom says I'm just like you" Emma said proudly "So you pout a lot too, cause you are always protecting us" David smiled at his wife "I knew you'd be okay" Emma suddenly broke the hug and smiled "Wait here"

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Emma urged August pulling his arm "I really want you to meet my dad"<p>

"Maybe tomorrow" August said shyly "You should go to be with him"

"Don't be a chicken Booth!" Emma snapped at him "You can give him your story, the one you wrote about him" August rolled his eyes and let Emma drag him by the hand to where David and the others were.

"Hello August" David smiled "It's great to meet you buddy, I heard you really took really good care of Emma" August gave the girl a quick smile and she blushed "So thank you"

"sure! I'm really glad you are okay Mr. Nolan" August beamed at him "I told Emma you would"

"He did?" David asked his daugther who nodded "Well I am so happy you were right"

"Me too" August smiled "I even wrote a story about you"

"What?" David asked confused "You did?"

"Yep, it's not finished yet" The boy said "But I think you'll like it"

"He's really good Dad" Emma encouraged August. David smirked at Emma.

"Then I will be looking forward to reading it" David extended his hand for August to shake.

"Oh!" They heard someone gasp "David you big headed...!" It was Ashley who had just became aware of his presence. She held a sleeping baby on a blanket "If you ever do that again to poor Mary I will kill you!"

"Glad to see you too Ash" David chuckled "I guess you missed me?"

"I..." Ashley said "I did, took you long enough"They exchanged a smile

"Ah" David said mocklingly "Well I just figured you would go join me in battle and kick some butts"

"Shut up and hold your baby" Ashley handed Sebastian to him. The baby opened his eyes slowly clearly disturbed and like that David was conquered by a pair of matching blue eyes.

"Hey buddy" He said losing his voice "I'm your daddy"

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST CHAPTER YET! A SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED, FAVORITED AND REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE WHY I LOVE WRITING SO MUCH! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE <strong>**REVIEW**!


	13. Chapter 13

**Soul Of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" There is one a prequel to this story called "Make it Right" Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N: ENJOY**

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

**Sebastian (2 months old)**

Chapter 13:

David was woken up by a loud cry...He rolled to his side to see Mary soundly asleep. He had almost forgotten about his legs and stumbled out of bed, clutching to the edge of the bed before falling. He gasped for air as pain invaded him. "David?" Mary's voice was unclear

"He was crying..." David said moving his funtional part of his body "I was only trying to.." Mary looked down at him and got out of bed and reached to help him but David stooped her "Go..."

"David" Mary sighed closing her eyes "He is fine. Let me help you first" David nodded and she moved the wheelchair that was at the other side of the room so he could impulse himself up. "There" She touched his cheek softly and kissed him. Then went to get Sebastian. David sat back on the bed and watched her craddle the baby close as she fed him.

"I am sorry" David said.

"David..." Mary said turning to face him "Stop this already, you have nothing to be sorry for, specially to me.. You heard me?" David nodded slowly.

"Good" Mary leaned to kiss him "Here, hold him" David did as he was told making sure that his back was safely against the bed board before taking the baby from her.

* * *

><p>"How is he doing?" Ashley asked Mary the next morning as they had a playdate set up for the girls "How are his sessions going?<p>

"Rehabilitation?" Mary said and Ashley nodded "It's pretty painful and he is exhausted of course" The sadness in her voice was evident "But he knows better"

"Well" Ashley turned to the window watching David and Sean talk "He better do, or I will hit him. I mean I know it's hard, but it's worst for him to be all over pitting himself"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Sean" David told his friend as they sipped on a beer. "If Albert was bad, whoever invented phisycal rehabilitation wanted to cause pain"<p>

"Well" Sean said "No pain, no gain"

"Shut up" David spat "I will break you a leg and then take you and you can mock me then" Sean smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm just kidding, I know you have been going trough a lot of stuff, but you just got to take it slow" Sean placed a hand on his shoulder "How is Mary doing?"

"She's not fine" David said firmly "I know she wants to make me think she is, but no one knows her like I do"

"She is worried about you?" Sean asked "Is she all over you? like babysiting?"

"Not really" David said bitterly "But I feel like she ended up with 5 kids instead of four" Sean lowered his face as the girls had returned.

"David, I hope that's your first and only beer" Mary said kissing his cheek "The doctor said you could only drink that much" David rolled his eyes "And don't you roll your eyes at me" Sean chuckled at the smirk on his face "You and Emma think you are so smart, well, you are not"

* * *

><p>The adults's attention turned to the fact that August had arrived. Mary noticed David tensing and looking expectantly at the boy.<p>

"Here" August handed Emma an envelop "It's your dad's story" Emma blushed as she took it. "I would give it too him, too bad I cant stay, my dad wants to go fishing"

Emma bit her lip "Thanks! But you should at least give it to him" August smirked "It is your story after all"

"Fine" August smiled "But... do you think he'll like it?"

"Yeah" Emma smiled "It's beyond awesome! He'll be crazy not to"

August and Emma made their way towards David. She pulled him foward eagerly "Go" She hissed.

"Hello sir" August said nervously "I hope you are doing much better" David looked at his wife who squeezed his shoulder "This is for you" Emma gave him the envelop back "I wrote it..."

"This is your story huh?" David said smiling "The one Emma says is so great?" August nodded "Well I am sure it is, so thank you" August smiled brightly.

"That's very sweet of you August" Mary said reaching for his hand "You are a very good boy"

"Thanks" August said blushing "I hope you like it and maybe you can read it before bed, to the boys and all" David nodded.

"That sounds like a plan" David smiled as August said his goodbyes and pulled away on his bike.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want me to come?" Sean asked David awkwardly when he showed up Monday morning to take him to rehabilitation "I just think it's sort of weird"<p>

"Are you nervous or something?" David smiled "I don't get undressed... just so you know..." Sean blushed.

"Who did what?" Mary asked pushing the wheelchair foward and closing the door behind her "What are you boys talking about?"

"You don't want to know" Sean helped Mary with the stroller in her other hand containing baby Sebastian. Emma and the boys were hanging out with Granny for the rest of the afternoon.

"No" Mary laughed "I don't" David and Sean looked at each other and then smiled back...

* * *

><p><strong>there it is guys! took me long enough to update! Sorry! Last few weeks at school so... it's been nuts! And well next chapter will pick up at the rehabilitation session which Sean feels uncomfortable going... and more of David and Mary sweetness! <strong>

**Please review! And happy Almost Once Day! aww will miss saying that... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Soul Of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" There is one a prequel to this story called "Make it Right" Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N: ENJOY**

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

**Sebastian (2 months old)**

chapter 14:

"Mary... David " Dr. Norman, the head of the clinic welcomed them by the door "How are you?"

"Great" Mary said "Just making sure this one gets here in time" Mary looked down at her husband "He's been all fussy about coming..."

"Thanks" David joked "Traitor"

"That's okay" Dr. Norman smiled at them "I know its hard, but is good that you take it one day at a time" the medic then turned to Sean who totted Sebastian "And I take it you are Sean?"

"Yes" Sean smiled at the doctor "Sean Herman, nice to meet you"

"A pleasure Sean" Norman smiled "I'll go get Kyle"

"Brace yourself man" David told Sean quietly "This isnt going to be pretty"

"I bet" Sean joked "But well I have watched my wife give birth... it was pretty scary so..." Mary shot Sean a dirty look "Beautiful... but scary"

"All the screaming?" David joked "Well I have 4 kids so you figure out"

"Lovely David Nolan" Mary took Sebastian from Sean "You are a real charm"

"Well thank you dear" David joked "That's why you married me"

"I thought you had because..." Sean was being a smartass but luckily Kyle saved the moment.

"Hey" The guy was about their age and he was blonde and quite toned from having to help his patients in their tasks "Are we ready?"

"Not really" Sean chuckled nervously "Is he really going to scream like a girl?"

"Sean" Mary snapped "I swear if you don't shut up you'll be the one squealing and I will have to explain to Ashley what happened to your face... can you please be more supportive?" Sean and David looked at each other and then Kyle coughed "Come on" Sean pushed David forward as Mary followed them closely.

* * *

><p>As they arrived to the room they were going to start with strecthing Kyle had a surprise for them "So... it's been over a month of David coming here and I am so glad that Sean is here because I can actually do this" Mary gave the boys a look and she smiled "David will need all the help he can get..."<p>

"With what?" Sean asked "What did you do?" Sean questioned Mary who beamed at him "Oh man this is bad"

"Don't worry Sean" Kyle said "Hydrotherapy wont kill you"

"Sorry" Sean said quickly "You mean me? Getting in? I dont have my trunks"

"Yes you do" Mary told him "I asked Ash to give me a pair"

"I love you D, I do... but this is weird... it's like that time at graduation..."

"Except I wasn't paralyzed" David told him sadly. Sean shook his head. He couldn't be selfish if David needed him.

"Andy will take Sebastian" Kyle told Mary "And then you can join in as well. I was for an alone tank because I need David to take it slow"

"Doc" David said "I don't think I can do this" Mary smiled at her husband and then handed Sebastian to Andy.

"Baby listen to me" Mary said sweetly kneeling at his level. Mary knew that his sarcasm only mirrored that he was afraid of what might happen. Of what he might discover "We can take it as slow as you want"

"I don't know" David said quietly-

"I do" Mary said "Because I believe in you. and I am here, every step of the way"

"Okay" David said like a little kid. And Mary kissed his lips tracing on the scar on his chin "I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled as David took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>The routine began with stretching. Those were the worse even though he couldn't really feel his legs but he felt so powerless. Mary held his hand as Kyle asisted him "Okay buddy, you tell me it it hurts"<p>

"Yeah" David bit his bottom lip.

"Anything?" David waved his head.

"Is that... normal?" Sean asked worriedly but Kyle smiled warmly.

"Yes, an injury like David's takes a while, but we are optimistic"

"Maybe you are" David said bitterly. He always was like that during his PT sessions.

"David"Mary squeezed his hand "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"That sounds good" Kyle agreed "What about the kids? Sebastian is gettiing big and I swear I see some blonde hair coming out"

"Yeah" Mary told the doctor sweetly as he continued to work on David's legs "I think he's going to end up being a mini version of David" The doctor smiled at his patient and David smiled back. All paitient couldn't be as bitter as he was. He was thankful he was alive, he really was but... depeneding on other people wasnt his thing. Other people depending on him was okay. It had been like that since he was little, since his father had died and his mother had married Albert. "David?" his wife'd voice brought him back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" David smiled as she squeezed his hand. Sean had seen that look before growing up. He was thinkking about his abuse as a child and it hurt him to remember since he had tried so hard to let it go. When they had first found out Mary was pregnant with Emma, David had freaked out about turning out just like Albert. One day snapping on his lttle girl and hitting her. To this day it was something that Sean knew terrified him.

* * *

><p>"Okay" Kyle said as the four of them made their way to the Hydrotherapy section. "So, I am going to go change and will see you guys here in a bit, okay?" Sean, Mary and David nodded.<p>

"You need help?" Sean asked Mary unsure if he should just go change at leave his friend deal with helping David change, but then again it was too weird. He shivered at the thought and Mary laughed knowing he was just being nice.

"I've got it" Mary said with a smile "Dont worry"

"Right, you've got practice, okay cool" Sean smiled at his friend an bumped fists with David "See you in the other side"

"He is so uncomfortable with all of this isnt he?" Mary whispered into David's ear. "Its cute"

"Cute?" David raised an eyebrow "Its funny"

"Aww.. don't be mean!" she said playfully kissing his head "But yeah... its a little funny"

She pushed David inside the handicap bathroom, helped him with his shoes and socks and closed the door "I think he actually thinks you help me change" David laughed. Mary leaned against the door.

"I do" She said "Well sometimes" She smiled sadly remembering that the first days he was finally back home she didnt know how to help him.

"Yeah" David said grinning and gasping at the effort of lifting himself up.

"You okay?" Mary asked worriedly.

"Yep" David said coolly "It's easier at home" Mary opened the door. He was already changed from his pants to his swimsuit. Mary smiled proudly at him.

"Why don't you look cute?" She beamed leaning to pick up the clothes "Here, lift your arms up" And he did, she helped him out of his shirt and smiled "I love you"

"Just because I am in swimsuit and couldn't possibly run if I wanted?" David smirked making her pout "I'm kidding. I love you too"

* * *

><p>"Okay" Mary and David met Kyle and Sean about 10 minutes later. "He's all suit up"<p>

"Good" Kyle smiled "We're going to get started while you get ready too"

"So" Sean said "How does this work?"

"You got to help him get inside" Kyle said "Just be gentle"

Sean took a deep breath as David rolled closer to the edge of the pool. Kyle was already inside in case he needed assistance.

"Ready bud?" Sean took David's arm and placed it around his neck "Are you okay?" Sean could see the pain of the effort he was doing "Easy, easy" Sean pratically sat him up on the edge and he pushed himself inside. Kyle had set up a water chair for him to sit.

"Good job Sean" Kyle said proudly as Sean smiled down at David. "Now, we are going to try and do what we do on the usual routine, but with water okay?" David nodded tiredly.

"Don't worry buddy" Sean said patting him on the back once he was inside. "I've got you"

The next half hour consisted of Sean holding David up on his back while Kyle worked on his legs and Mary by his head kissing him and encouraging him-

Once it was over and they said their goodbyes to Kyle Sean smiled thankfully at the doctor and then turned to David. "It wasn't that bad? was it?"

"I guess not" David smiled tiredly "Thanks for been here man"

"No problem" Sean smiled "I... it was interesting" The two childhood friends looked at each other and then laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mare" Sean turned to face his friend "I look up to you, you know?" Mary smiled as she drove. She could see both David and Sebastian sleeping in the backseat. Dvid had an arm protectively over his son's tiny body "I look up to you both"<p>

"Thanks" She smiled sweetly "And I really appreciate you being here" Sean squeezed his friend's hand "I want to be strong... for him and the kids and..."

"Hey" Sean told her sweetly "You dont have to be strong all the time... you are only human"

"Sometimes I wish I could be a superhero" Mary said distractedly with tears down her face "So I could have saved him when he was out there, so he could come back to me"

"And he did" Sean said firmly "Honestly in some way Mare, you are his superhero and he is yours"

"That's really sweet Sean" Mary "Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me" Sean told her letting go of her hand and smiling "Its the truth"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is guys! Longest chapter yet! Next one will have some sweet family moments! Please review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Soul Of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war. **

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" There is one a prequel to this story called "Make it Right" Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N: ENJOY**

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

**Sebastian (6 months old)**

Chapter 15:

Saturday. It was David's favorite day of the week. He got to give each of his children the right amount of attention and go out with his wife. The morning started early as Sebastian woke them up around seven.

"Here" Mary handed the baby to her husband as he sat up on the wheelchair.

"Whoa little one" David smirked at the gigling baby "You've gotten heavy" Mary smiled sweetly.

"He looks more like you everyday" Mary leaned to kiss him on the lips "David?"

"Yeah" He touched sebastian's belly softly.

"Umm... nothing.." He smiled at her and handed her the baby back as she was done with making the bed. Sounds coming from the end of the halway indicated that Emma and the boys were up.

"Good morning!" Emma came into the room smiling. She kissed her dad on the cheek "Best if we try to go downstairs daddy?" David swallowed hard. "It's okay. I'll help you" Ever since the accident Sean and other people in town had made sure that there were ramps all over the house so David wouldnt feel so helpless but now that time had passed and his rehabilitation seemed to be going somewhere, Emma insisted on David trying to do his best to stand up.

"Em" Her mother said softly "Baby don't push it, please, just go with daddy, make sure he makes it to the kitchen for now, no stunts" Emma and David rolled their eyes almost instantly "Go on, I need help"

"Fine" David followed as Emma led the way. The stairs had been completely transformed by Marco so half of it was a ramp, David called it a master piece that he was proud of and thankful. Emma of course had bragged about August's genious idea put into it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go to the game?" Mary asked David "You don't have to"<p>

"It's important to Emma" David said shaking his head "And a little sun wouldn't kill me Mare"

"Yeah, I miss those pink cheeks a bit" She teased as they made their way to the car.

Once there they found Sean and the rest of the families gathered around for the match. Emma said goodbye to her parents and brothers and headed to the center of the field.

"David" Martin extended his hand for him to shake. He was one of the soccer avid dads "Glad to see you back around here. I take it all is going well?"

"Yeah" David said warmly "I am just happy to be home"

"Don't doubt it" Martin said "Well you keep on working on getting better, we need our assistant Coach back"

"Sure" David said distractedly. Mary could see the hopelessness in his eyes "I am fine" He said before she could say a word "Let it go"

"I would never let go something that hurts you" Mary said totting Sebastian "You want to go?"

"Nope" David said quickly "That would be ruining from the truth and I am not a coward" Mary placed a hand on his shoulder "I don't want people to feel sorry for me Mary, but I wont feel bad if they do"

* * *

><p>"Hey Em" David said knocking on the door "Great game" Emma looked up from the book she was reading to meet her dad's eyes.<p>

"Was not a very good game, Ruby scored all the goals" Emma said with sadness in her voice "I just wanted to have a good game since you were watching but..." She sat back on the bed.

"Why would you want to do that?" David rolled closer to Emma and placed a hand on hers "I was proud of you. I am always proud of you kiddo"

"Ruby was so happy" Emma smiled "She said that her mom would have been proud of her"

"Well her mom was a great person and she was a great at soccer, she used to beat me and all the boys at school" Emma smiled "She was something"

"And you are too" Emma finished "I know you will be okay again daddy, cause you are just as though as you want to be"

* * *

><p>"Movie time!" Michael announced excitedly "Yay!"<p>

"My turn to chose!" Emma called after him as they collaped in front of the TV. Bran sat between his parents as Sebastian was been bottled fed by Mary.

"Why do I get the feeling I know exactly what we are going to watch?" Mary giggled as she could see a smirk on Emma's face.

"Snow White" David finished "How many times have we watched it?"

"A Zillion times" Michael said rolling his eyes "I am a better Prince Charming anyway!"

"Me too" David said smiling "Go on Em" she put on the movie and laid next to her brother.

Yes. Saturday was a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of short but fluffy chapter! Next one David will make a lot of progress in one of his sessions and we finally get to listen to the story August wrote for him <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Soul of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war.**

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" There is a prequel to this story called "Make it Right" Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N: ENJOY**

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

**Sebastian (9 months old)**

**Chapter 16: **

It hurt. It pained him to see Mary do all around the house. It had been seven months since he had made it back home and he still felt like another child. Well it hurt.

"Please daddy!" Emma begged for the fifth time that day "Can I come with you and help you? Please?" David rolled his eyes. If therapy was doing any good then the pain in his legs was a good indication. A month ago he had gone under the knife once more as Kyle had recommended a minor surgery would help him. Two weeks later he woke up with a shooting pain on his lower half.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want it" He had muttered to Kyle when he had first suggested it "I an m fed up will all this" <em>

_"Then you are giving up?" he inquired sadly "Some soldier you turned out to be. God he felt like he wanted to punch the guy right there. Stand up and beat him. _

_"Shut up" David said bitterly "You don't know me" _

_"Yes I do" Kyle said quickly "I know the David who never would give up because he knew that he wanted to pick up his kids again to carry them to bed and the David who is so in love with his wife that he wouldn't dare not to love her like she deserves" Kyle locked his eyes with David's "I know you are scared, but what could be worse than giving it a try" _

_"Dying" there he had finally said it. He was afraid of dying and then all of this would be gone. He had been close to death since he was a child. Albert being the main reason of him being hurt. War and bombs being the other. _

_"David" Mary pleaded "This is not you, what's going on?" There she was looking straight into his soul like she had done when they were kids. Trying to save him from the darkness once more. "Baby come on please talk to me" but he turned away as all he could think about was disappointing her and that was worse than all the pain he had endured. That was when he saw Emma standing at the door. She had tears in her eyes. She had the same look Mary had given him._

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know what to do anymore" Mary said sobbing as she took the kids to Ashley's house leaving David alone "It's like he is giving up, like he doesn't want to fight for us anymore" Ashley looked at her in sympathy but in truth all she wanted to do was hit him and make him stop being the victim "And the saddest part is that maybe I am giving up too" <em>

_"No" Ash said rubbing her arm "No you are not, but he can't expect you to do it all" Mary smiled and cleaned the tears from her eyes. _

_"I miss him" Mary said "I miss that boy that had such light even though the whole world was crumbling around him. I want him back" _

_"Mary…" Ashley hugged her friend "He's still in there. You just have to find a way to bring him back." _

_"How?" Mary asked hopelessly "I don't think I can, I am not ten anymore" _

_"Exactly" Ashley countered "Remember how our parents freaked out because at age 18 we were pregnant and then Ruby died and we just felt so lost?" Mary nodded. "And then David hit Albert and the next day he told you he had enlisted and you found out you were having Emma?" she nodded again "It was all madness too, but we got through it. And you and David are stronger than you were back then."_

* * *

><p><em>"You are back" David said softly as she returned home later that day "Where are the kids?"<em>

_"You are not hiding behind them" she said sternly walking closer to him and kneeling to his level. She had no longer the strength to cry. "It's just me and you" _

_"Mary…I..." David began as she leaned her forehead against his "I can't do this" _

_"What?" Mary bit her lip "What is it that you can't do? Get better? Is that the example you want to set up for Emma? That is okay to give up?" _

_"It's not like that" David said bitterly breaking down "I am just tired of this" _

_"Me too" she admitted "I need my David back. Not just the idea of him" _

_"I think he is gone" David admitted as Mary paced around the room "Because of this stupid chair" _

_"No" Mary said sobbing "I am not letting you do this! You are not just leaving me like that!" _

_"What more do you want from me?" he asked hopelessly "to have surgery? And how are we supposed to afford that?" _

_"We'll manage" Mary said more calmly "But either you do the surgery or I am done"_

* * *

><p><em>And he did. She held his hand and all the fears and worries that had invaded him were gone.<em>

_"I will give you a moment" the surgeon said smiling. _

_"Are you okay?" David asked Mary as she sat on the chair next to the hospital bed._

_"I am if you are" she said kissing his cheek. He turned around and captured her lips with his. The kiss was sweet but it showed how much he loved her. "I love you so much" _

_"I love you too" David said as tears rolled down his cheeks "I am so sorry that I was so blind by my bitterness that it made me forget that"_

* * *

><p>"Okay" Kyle said as David held his breath. "Let's try simple things" He looked at Emma who for the first time had come with him. She smiled widely and gave him thumbs up. He placed one foot in front of the other holding on the metal bar for life. He was barefoot so he could feel the cold of the wood under his feet. He never thought he would be able to.<p>

"You've got this daddy" Emma placed a hand on his hand and turned to Mary who gave her a warm smile.

He gasped in pain but he felt Emma's grip tighten. He closed his eyes and gave it a try. His knees buckled against his weight but Kyle got a hold on him. "Great, now one more."

"I can't" David clutched his teeth.

"Come on daddy" Emma pleaded "Come on" his eyes locked with Emma's. And he did.

It was a long a painful road ahead but he would not have to face it alone.

"David?" Mary entered the room slowly. Maybe he was sleeping. But she found him sitting on the bed. Clutching to a notebook. "Hey"

"Hi" he turned around and smiled "Are the kids sleeping?" She took a seat next to him.

"Yep" Mary smiled running her fingers through his now a bit grown hair "You need a haircut" David laughed. "What's that?"

"August's story" David said sweetly and Mary leaned her head on his shoulder "I don't know how many times I've read it"

"A zillion?" Mary joked mimicking Michael. David smiled.

"I swear that kid is going to make it big" David said shrugging.

"He really cares about you" Mary told him "So much that he wrote you a story"

* * *

><p>And this was this story….<p>

**Once upon a time there was a young boy who didn't have much but he dreamed of giving his mother all he could so they could both be happy. **

**His mother had told him that reaches weren't important and all that mattered was love, and so as he grew up, David the Shepherd understood what his mother meant. That was when he was to him that being a farm boy. **

**He suddenly found himself merged in a world that he wasn't ready for. With armors that protected him from all evil and people under his command- he thought that this was enough for him but what he longed for was to find someone to share it with. Then on one of the balls of his new found role in this world, he met Princess Mary, who was the most beautiful woman he had even seen. **

**And here starts the adventures of a Shepherd, who had suffered the hardships of life but given the chance to change the lives of others. The Shepherd who became Prince.**

* * *

><p><strong>SO THAT'S DONE! REALLY HAD A HARD TIME WRITING THIS AT IT BROKE MY HEART TO THINK OF DAVID GIVING UP.<strong>

**A/N: IN MAKE IT RIGHT DAVID AND MARY HAVE A FRIEND NAMED RUBY WHO IS THE MOM OF THE RUBY FROM THIS STORY... MAKING GRANNY HER GRANDMOTHER... JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP.**

**AND WELL THERE IS A GLIMPSE OF AUGUST'S STORY… OF COURSE THERE IS MORE…**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Soul of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war.**

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" There is a prequel to this story called "Make it Right" Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N: ENJOY**

**Kids are as following:**

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

**Sebastian (9 months old)**

**Chapter 17:**

"Are you sure you are okay?" Mary asked David as he clutched to the bar on the stairs for dear life. He flinched in pain but today was a special day. It was Father's day and as a father of four he just couldn't stay in bed all day. Mary held his hand as he climbed slowly. A pair of crutches waiting for him downstairs.

"You did it!" Emma squealed happily "I knew you could do it!" David smiled as she handed him the special crutches. He walked slowly and in a bit of pain but he preferred it this way. Pain was good. It meant he was improving. They were having their friends over for the first time in a long time.

"So Em?" David asked as she helped him settle the carton of milk on the table as he fed Sebastian "How about we go kick some goals?" Emma bit her lip and looked up to her mother.

"David..." Mary began worriedly "You shouldn't"

"She'll take it easy on me, wont you sweetheart?" David smiled widely "I just want to give it a try, I'll stop if I have to"

"Okay" Emma said before Mary could answer and was left to only roll her eyes "But I dont want to hurt you"

"I would tell you" David smiled again "Come on... please?" Emma was so moved by his request that she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Emma placed the ball in front of her. Her dad was the goalie but she wasnt sure how hard she should kick it. David stood there with a big smile on his face. Michael and Bran had also joined in.<p>

"Hey come on Bran!" David called "Give it one big one okay?" Bran sucked his thumb worriedly but gave it a try. The ball was a bit farther away from Emma but not much. the next kicks were both from the boys who struggled to keep the ball steady.

"Here I come" Emma breathed. Her dad winked at her but she was worried as hell she might hurt him. The ball went straight to its target and David tried his best to dodge it. He went down to the ground. Emma 's eyes were wide in fear until she saw he was okay. She and the boys laid with him right there looking up to the sky. It was a very nice day. No clouds in the sky which was weird for Storybrooke.

"I give up!" David breathed as Bran kissed his cheek. "I missed you guys"

"Missed you too daddy" Michael smirked resting his head on David's chest.

"Nice to see they can still knock you down" Said a mockingly voice. Sean stood there with Ash and Alexandra.

"I am not sure you can though" David smiled. "We arent ten anymore"

"I know you old man" Sean joked "It's good to see you back on your feet again"

"Hey Ems... August is here!" Mary called after her. She looked worriedly at the sight of David on the ground but she smiled. Emma was quickly on her feet. She gave David a quick kiss and then hurried to the front of the house. Michael still by his father's side, and Bran was looking curiously and the cake Ashley had brought. "Boys! You are all dirty again! Come on now!"

"Nice to see you smile again" Ashley said as she watched the boys go inside and Alexandra join Ruby who had just arrived "It's nice to see Mary smile again"

"Yeah" David smiled "I thought she was never going to again" Ashey wasnt sure what to say.

"I am going to give Mary a hand" she said and leaned to kiss David on the cheek .

"Need help getting up?" Sean asked worriedly "Here" He held his hand and helped him up realizing almost all his weight was on him, he almost stumbled back.

"Thanks" David smiled in gasping as he took the crutches "Buy you a beer?"

"Well" Sean smirked "I brought them so its not really buying"

"Shut up" David hit the back of his head while keeping his balance.

* * *

><p>"You dad seems better" August said as he sipped his juice "He seems happier"<p>

"Yeah" Emma said shyly "I was really worried, that he was going to give up" August looked at her with sadness "But he couldnt, because he is a hero"

"Yep" August smiled "And heroes can be on their lowest but... they always come up again"

"I guess" Emma smiled. Looking over her shoulder as for the first time, her father lifted Sebastian in the air without the help of a chair, They were taking it slow but they were getting there.

"Hey" August touched her cheek "You okay?"

"Yep" Emma smiled "Did you ever decided on the tittle for the story you gave my dad?" August waved his head "I think I have one"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Emma nodded.

"Soul of Steel" Emma said "It can he harmed but never.."

"Shattered" August finished.

"We make a good team" Emma said shyly.

"Yes we do" August agreed "Yes we do"

* * *

><p><strong>okay so i hope you guys liked it! A Glimpse of happiness in all the sadness... I am thinking next chapter will be the last for this story but I am already cooking up a sequel and there is still more to MAKE IT RIGHT that we have to see... <strong>

**Please review if you can :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Soul of Steel**

**AU. Mary Margaret is a single mother struggling with raising a family after her husband is forced to go back to war.**

**A/N: I'M BACK! THIS JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND AS I WAS LISTENING TO SOME GOOD COUNTRY MUSIC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE THAT HAD SUPPORTED MY OTHER OUAT STORY "MISSING SINGNALS" There is a prequel to this story called "Make it Right" Hope you guys like it!**

**A/N: ENJOY**

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS! HAD THE WORST WRITER'S BLOCK WITH THIS STORY! I DO HOPE YOU LIKE HOW IT ENDED. **

**Chapter 18:**

Mary and David were already in bed when they heard small steps approaching the room. "Hey kiddo" David smiled at the sight of his daugther, "What's wrong?"

Emma was almost 10 years old, but she didn't seem it as her face was full of fear. "I...I had a bad dream" David shared a look with his wife and stood up to reach out for Emma's hand.

"What was the dream about?" Mary brushed Emma's cheek softly as she cuddled against her mother's body.

"I was drowing" Emma gasped. "And I kept screaming for someone to come but I was alone, in the ocean and..." Emma was lost for breath. She felt David's hand soothing her back.

"It's okay Em" He smiled at her. "It was just a dream, it's over now" Emma nodded as her breath normalized. "Wait, I think I have just the thing" David stood up and searched for something in the closet. "The guys back at my unit taught me this" Emma examined the candle and match her father was holding. "Moce over" Emma allowed her father to seat next to her in the bed, Mary still held Emma close by the shoulders "It's supposed to keep the nightmares away"

"Does it work?" Emma sniffed.

"It does" David kissed her forehead. He placed the lighted candle on his nightstand. "Now close your eyes, sleep will come soon enough"

"You mean I can stay here?" Emma smiled up at her parents. She laid between them. Warm. Safe. Mary played with Emma's hair to sooth her back to sleep. "Just close your eyes" Mary kissed Emma's cheek "We'll be here, and all will be okay" After a moment, Emma was once again asleep.

The next morning as David opened his eyes. He was surrounded by his children. Emma was beside him, between him and Mary. Michael was next to Mary, while Bran was spread by the foot of the bed. Sebastian was looking up at him from his crib.

"Mary?" He touched his wife's arm softly "Wake up"

"What's wrong?" She asked tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like we've been invaded" David smirked at her. Mary leaned to kiss him.

"Looks like it" She giggled. "Remember when it was just us?" David turned up to the celing. "How quiet it was?"

"We weren't quiet" He said playfully making her roll her eyes. "But yeah I get what you mean"

"A lot has happened since then" She said nostalgically.

"I got you pregnant" David said.

"You enlisted in the army" She gasped. He took the opportunity to steal a kiss.

"We had Emma" David smiled down at his daughter.

"And I would not trade all that happened in a million years" Mary smiled at him.

"Thank you" He said quickly. Mary ceased an eyebrow at him "You really are the one made of steel"

"What?" She moved a bit closer to him. Foreheads touching. "You are the soldier here"

"Behind every man, there's a great woman" David told her seriously "With a soul of steel"

"Why David Nolan!" Mary hissed. "You do know how to sweet talk a girl"

"I'm serious" He said brushing her cheek with his thumb "I would have survived without you"

"And I could not have made it without either, face it, you are stuck with me" She said fighting the tears.

"And I couldn't be happier" He sealed it with a kiss.

He could face it all as long as he had her, Their family and the souls that were now stronger than they had ever been.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>THERE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ENDING AND IT DIDN'T SUCK! I LOVED TALLAHASSEE TOO MUCH NOT TO USE THE REFERENCE WITH THE CANDLE. <strong>

**FINALS THOUGHTS? HATE IT? LOVE IT?**


End file.
